


Hamilton

by Lizzard_writer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Romance, mild smut (Chapter 10)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzard_writer/pseuds/Lizzard_writer
Summary: Veterinarian assistant Marth Lowell is hopeless in ever finding a romantic partner, and is way too nervous to even try. However, his sweet love for animals and intellectualism catch the eye of a jogger passing by the 22-year-old bluenette on a beautiful day.This will be a chapter story. (And can also be found on Wattpad under Lizzard_writer along with my other stories)(Those thinking about the broadway musical Hamilton, it is not based off that, sorry!)





	1. Chapter 1

The bell jingled as the door to the Pika Animal Hospital was pushed open, letting in a young bluenette in baby blue scrubs. 

"Good morning, Marth," the woman at the front desk greeted kindly.

"Morning," the 22-year-old replied softly, making his way to the back of the vet office. 

Turning into the treatment room, he greeted his veterinarian as well as the veterinary technicians that were in today before shuffling quietly into the kennel room. 

Suddenly, Marth was encompassed by loud barking, dogs of all sizes very happy to see another bipedal being.

"Hi guys! How is everyone? Oh, yes I would love kisses thank you," retracting his hand from the cage of an overly friendly King Charles Spaniel, Marth turned and made his way over to the grooming area.

"Why why, look who it is!" an exclamation erupted from behind the wall of the grooming salon.

Walking around the grooming table, Marth peered down at the person occupying the floor space, blue eyes, along with blonde hair hiding under a sea of gold fur, blinked back up at him, along with a wide grin.

"Hey Link," Marth replied with a grin of his own.

After moving into town to attend Smash University four years back, the two met at the animal hospital when Marth applied for a veterinarian assistant position in order to help pay for his textbooks and gain early experience for veterinary school. The two clicked immediately and became the best of friends, always spending time outside of the vet office whenever they could.

"So how was your birthday this past weekend?" Link asked kindly as he continued cutting and fixing the fur of the Golden Retriever he was sharing the floor with.

Marth let the sweet canine lick his hand before replying, "It was good! I've never been to an amusement park before and it was amazing! Samus had me try almost every ride, while MK only went on the slow ones. Pretty sure roller coasters are my favorite thing in the world now, though," the bluenette answered with a chuckle.

Link shook his head, "Cannot believe it was your first time. So...did you guys take up my idea of going to that gay strip club I talked about?"

Face heating up immediately, Marth hissed, _"Link!"_ Darting his eyes behind him, Marth made sure no one else was in the kennel and possibly eavesdropping.

Barking out a laugh, Link looked at his colleague knowingly. "So...did you?"

"NO!" Marth exclaimed back, the tomato color in his face never dwindling.

"Come on Marth, I told you that you could meet someone-" Link started.

"I am not getting into it with a stripper," the bluenette interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest.

The groomer planted his face into the dog's fur, stopping his task for a moment. "He doesn't get it Lucy," Link said to the golden retriever, who just turned and blinked at him, curious as to why the human stopped brushing her.

Looking back up at Marth, the blonde replied, "No. I mean meet someone in the crowd! Another dude who...ya know..." giving the veterinarian assistant a knowing smirk.

Marth rolled his eyes with a sigh, "No Link...just...no. I will find someone in my own time on my own rules." He bent down, patting their furry companion on the head. Lucy gave his hand another lick, and continued to happily pant.

Link sighed and gave Marth a look, "Marth...it's been two years, and you aren't getting any younger."

"Excuse me?" The younger exasperated.

Link chuckled. "All I'm saying is, you should get back out there! I know I say that a lot, and one day you will listen to me."

Marth sighed and looked at Lucy pleadingly, hoping the canine would help him out in this conversation.

"I know it took a literal year and a half for Roy to apologize for what he did to you, and yes it was rough getting through the wrong he did, and his sudden apology. But, that should be behind you now and what you shouldn't be dwelling on anymore...You know I'm right," Link spoke softly.

Marth kept staring at Lucy silently.

"But, why start everything over with someone new, when there is so much of a chance to be hurt again. What if the next guy is even worse?" The bluenette finally answered quietly.

His colleague looked up in thought for a minute, before continuing his grooming of their fellow golden canine. "Well, after what Roy has taught you, you won't let it get that far. You know the signs of abuse now."

There was a brief pause between the two.

Then,

"But, you will never know what could happen if you don't try."

Blue eyes locked with blue, before a sigh was heard.

"Okay." Marth replied softly.

Link gave him a pat before focusing his concentration on Lucy's coat. Said dog looked up at the bluenette still petting her and gave him a big, unexpected lick on the face.

"Oh!" Marth gasped, followed by a giggle as he was covered in kisses by the golden retriever.

"Ha! Even Lucy agrees with me," the groomer stated happily.

The veterinarian assistant wiped his face of dog slobber, "and one day my mystery boyfriend and I will be as cute as you and Zelda," Marth commented with a smirk before getting up and going about his day with their furry friends.

Link gave a low chuckle at that.

* * *

The following afternoon, Marth came into the vet hospital after his morning Microbiology lecture and greeted Link warmly.

"Hey Link."

"Oh hey! The pups are ready to be taken out for their 1:00 PM walk whenever you are," the groomer exclaimed excitedly. 

"Alright, awesome. Let me just put my things down," the bluenette answered, placing his school bag and water canteen onto the floor by the grooming salon wall.

Adorned in his signature light blue scrubs, Marth reached for the yellow dog chain provided by the hospital along with a doggy bag, placing the latter in one of his pockets.

"Oliver is here by the way."

Marth paused in his ministrations at that comment from the blonde. He looked up and saw the small smile from his friend.

"He is?" The veterinarian assistant asked with happiness.

Link nodded, "Yep. Cage 4."

Marth walked over hurriedly to greet one of his favorite canines. Oliver is one of their regulars who comes in for boarding every few weeks, a very old pug who found his way into the bluenette's heart.

"Hey buddy," he spoke softly, reaching through the cage and petting the aged dog gently, "I'll save you for last so we can have a fun walk together like we always do." 

Standing back up, Marth went over to Cage 1 to retrieve a Rottweiler that was being boarded this week, as well. The large canine was very excited to be the first to go out, and was therefore obedient in letting the veterinarian assistant loop the makeshift collar over his head.

"Alright, be back in a few Link," Marth waved to the groomer, with Link waving back.

About forty-five minutes later, bringing Charlie back into Cage 7, with said Bichon Frise giving him a hard time, the blunette finally made his way over to Oliver.

"Okay buddy, let's go."

Because of his old age, oncoming blindness, and weak leg muscles and bones, Marth gently looped the yellow collar over his furry friend and then lifted him into his arms.

Link smiled as he watched the duo walk out the back door.

Making it to their walking area, a good patch of grass just outside the plaza the vet office was in, the bluenette placed Oliver down, letting the pug find his way around.

"It sure is nice out today Oliver. The cool breeze along with the sun is amazing," Marth smiled down at his companion, not expecting an answer. He loved to chat with the dogs, it was just easier for him, knowing animals love you no matter what. Dorky or cool, chubby or thin, they don't care. That's why Marth loved them, they were the kinds of friends who listen to you without complaint and give all of their compassion and love to you.

Just like his cat Hamilton at his apartment. Hamilton was everything to Marth, but he wouldn't want to call himself the male version of a cat lady just yet. But, he's had the black and grey Maine Coon for ten years, ever since he was a kitten, and he was lucky enough to bring him to SmashVille and move into an apartment that allowed cats.

Lost in thought, it took Marth a moment to notice movement in the corner of his eye. He looked over to realize he ended up staring into the glistening bare chest of a jogger passing by on the other side of the road. Mouth hanging slightly open at the sudden new character outside besides him and Oliver, the bluenette couldn't take his eyes away as they slowly tracked up the chest and to the face it belonged to.

For a moment, those cobalt eyes were only focused on the path ahead of him, until he felt a presence of another pair staring at his actions. Shifting his eyes for a simple glance, they happened to lock on to the veterinarian assistant's. Slowing his jog for a minute, the man with stunning blue hair, a bit darker than Marth's own, gave himself time to get a nice look at the blushing 22-year-old across the way. Giving a smirk and a wink to the stunned boy walking the pug, the man started to pick up his pace as he was about to pass them.

Marth gasped at the gesture, covering his mouth with his cheeks darkening even more.

The darker blue-haired athlete chuckled, finding the actions of the other bluenette to be quite cute. However, he couldn't stop to continue flirting for he had to finish his training before his class that evening. Hopefully he'll get to see that sweet tomato of a face again.

Marth's face was the shade of one hundred tomatoes as he watched the most beautiful human he has ever seen jog past him and make a turn toward Smash University a few blocks down.

_'He can't go there...could he? I've never even seen him before.'_

Brushing away that thought, the veterinarian assistant reached down to pick up Oliver, "I think it's time to go inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been many years since I wrote a FanFiction about Marth/Ike...but, my love for my very first OTP has sparked in me again since playing Smash Bros Ultimate. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and I am excited for what’s to come. I will update when I can! 
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	2. Chapter 2

Slipping on his fighting gloves, checking one last time to make sure his elbow and neck protectors were in place, Marth picked up his Sabre from the bench he was occupying.

Exiting the locker room, the bluenette made his way into the gymnasium, turning into the room on the left where he usually partakes in his fencing training.

"Hey Marth! How's our MVP doing?" an arm wrapped around him startled the senior college student as he blushed from his teammate's comment.

"Good afternoon to you too, Cain," Marth replied with a chuckle.

The red-haired fencer was one of the top in their school club group, along with Marth. While Cain is competitive, he does take pride in having Marth as an equally challenging teammate and loves to duel against him in training. Both boys are seniors at Smash University, where Cain will be graduating in Spring of the following year whilst Marth graduates in the following Summer.

They became pretty close during an intense match during a competition against Sega State University's club fencing team a year back. Cain had lost badly against his opponent, and while his wounds were being dressed by the medic on stand by, Marth had walked over and tried lifting his spirits. He then offered to provide pointers during training to help Cain in the next match they had coming in the weeks after that one. Marth would stay up late to practice with Cain after hours and the two grew as teammates, as well as friends from that point on.

"Alright everyone, please stretch fully before we begin. Last week's incident with Chrom does not need a repeat, thank you," their instructor, Jagen, announced as he glanced at said blue-haired boy sitting in the corner sulking with a bandage wrapped around his hyperextended hamstring.

Everyone chuckled and began stretching and counting as a group.

When Jagen deemed all the fencers efficient in their stretching, he began pairing them up, "Okay, your partners for this evening are as follows: MK, you are with Lucina, Cain you will be with Marth—please go easy you two, this is just training, and Makalov, because Chrom is sitting out, you will spar with me. Plus, maybe we can make that lazy ass of yours move for once with me training ya."

Everyone bust out laughing at that last bit, looking toward the pink, curly-haired trouble maker who would slack off if he wasn't in the mood to train. With a cough, Markalov blushes furiously and responds, "I hear you loud and clear, chief."

Jagen chuckled with a shake of his head at the flustered fencer.

"Alright, quiet down everyone! MK and Lucina, you two will take the floor first."

Both the blue-haired, female freshman college student and the quiet, golden-eyed companion of Marth made their way over. Looking toward said bluenette, MK gave a small smile and slight nod in acknowledgement to Marth's whispered "Good luck, MK!"

Tying his long, dark violet hair back, MK placed his Epee mask onto his face and Lucina followed suit. With both Sabre swords in hand, the two saluted one another and Jagen, and thus began their training as the other fencers looked on.

* * *

Exhausted, with his hands on his knees and taking heaving breaths, Markalov removed his mask and looked up at his opponent.

"I'm surprised Markalov. You've been an exceptional dueling partner tonight," Jagen stated, wiping his brow of sweat as he extended his other hand to his fencer.

Grasping Jagen's hand in return, Markalov stands up straight with a wide grin and gasps out, "Thank you."

"Marth, Cain, you boys are up," the fencing coach stated at the two fencers leaning against the wall next to Chrom.

“Good luck guys,” the injured fencer wished to his teammates. They nodded gratefully at him before walking over to Jagen.

Both bluenette and the red-head entered their makeshift arena in the middle of the room. With a smirk at Marth, Cain placed his Epee mask over his head. The younger senior followed suit and matched his salute with Cain's before they together saluted Jagen.

With a nod from their instructor, their training match began.

Cain made the first move and went to jab Marth in the chest. However, with his great agility, the bluenette easily avoided the attack and made his move, using the blade of his Sabre to hit the red-head's side.

"That's one for Marth!" Markalov shouted, looking over Lucina's shoulder as she jotted the other bluenette’s score on Jagen's clipboard, the latter too busy keeping an eye on his two best fencers.

After the three-minute round was up, Jagen asked for the scores of the two seniors before having them continue onto the second round. Marth got in four hits while Cain got in three. Turning from his clipboard, Jagen made his way back to the two boys.

"Let's continue."

With a nod from each, Marth and Cain once more saluted themselves and Jagen before starting the next round.

One minute left in the third round, Marth and Cain were tied with 14 points each. Marth went in for a jab at Cain's right shoulder with the tip of his Sabre, but missed. The bluenette could feel the other smirk behind his mask. Cain then took that opportunity to jab Marth's chest once more, but missed as well. The younger senior mirrored the older's smirk. At that moment, Cain went in and hit Marth's left side with his blade just as the latter jabbed the red-head in the chest.

Jagen held up a hand.

Both Marth and Cain saluted one another a final time, and then Jagen. Together, they stood at attention waiting for the results.

The other fencers watched on intensely, wondering who their fencing instructor was going to award the "Right of Way" rule to after that last hit from both their fellow fencers.

"That was an excellent match from both of you. However, Cain chose the right second to land that hit on you Marth, just before he gave you an opening. Therefore, Cain will receive the point in regards to the "Right of Way" rule."

Cain removed his mask, reaching out to Marth with his huge, signature grin. The bluenette couldn't help but smile back as he removed his own Epee mask and shook the red-head's hand.

"That was good, kiddo," the older breathed out heavily.

Marth nodded in response, still trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks, same for you Cain. You're getting better," he finally breathed out.

Cain patted Marth's back as they walked over to retrieve their drinks.

"Well done today everyone. I'm quite proud of all of you. Thursday we will work more on positioning and skill work rather than one-on-one match training. I will see you all then, have a good night," Jagen announced, letting his young fencers go for the night.

"Thanks coach," they all said in unison.

Marth finished packing up just before he was approached by both MK and Cain.

"Hey guys, good job again today," the bluenette stated.

"You as well Marth," MK stated sincerely. Cain nodded in agreement.

"You still coming over later to study Microbio? Our quiz is just two days away and I want to get started on that," Marth asked the thinner, dark-haired male.

"Of course. I am just going to head back to my dorm and shower first, then I'll meet you around 8:00?" MK responded.

"Sounds good! Cain you want to join us? You can study for your business classes if you'd like," the younger senior offered.

"Nah, I'm gonna head home. Abel is in town this week and I promised I'd see him. He wants me to actually try out this new Japanese steak house about thirty minutes North, so I'm gonna shower and dress and meet him there," the red-head replied, "But you two nerds have fun with your studying."

With a chuckle, Cain reached over and ruffled the shorter bluenette's hair before walking out the door.

"So...see you at 8:00? I think Link's gonna come later too to help us study and hang out,” Marth turned to the junior college student.

MK nodded, "Yep. I'll see you then Marth."

The two parted ways as Marth made his way towards the locker rooms to use the facilities before heading to his apartment.

After washing his hands, Marth splashed water onto his face to remove his sweat. Best he could do before he went home to have a real shower. 

_'At least Hamilton won't mind the stench when he greets me later.'_

Marth chuckled at the thought of his feline friend before shutting off the sink faucet and drying his face off with a spare hand towel he had in his sports pack.

Throwing the towel back into the bag, the bluenette forwent zipping it back up and headed out of the locker rooms. He was about to turn left into the hallway when he suddenly slammed into someone also walking in that general direction.

Textbooks falling out of his bag, along with the towel he just used and his water canteen, Marth suddenly stumbled backwards and lost his footing, going head first towards the ground.

Until a pair of muscular arms caught him in time.

"Woah..." the senior college student stated, dazed for a minute at what just occurred. He looked up to find himself face to face with those beautiful cobalt eyes he saw earlier this afternoon.

"You alright?" The other questioned before realization dawned on his own face. He helped Marth back up, his cheeks a light tint of pink as he looked down at the other. The two forgetting for the moment that Marth's belongings were all over the floor.

"Y-yes...thank you. I apologize for running into you, I hadn't meant it," the bluenette looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stared up at the other.

"Oh no, don't apologize. I know you didn't. It happens..."

There was an awkward pause as the taller male scratched behind his head.

"So-"

The two started at the same time, and then broke off in sheepish chuckles.

They looked at one another, and then Marth beckoned the older to go ahead.

"So...fencing huh?"

The shorter bluenette blinked before looking down, forgetting he was in his fencing gear. Looking back up at the darker blue-haired athlete, Marth's cheeks heated up again.

"U-uh yeah...it's actually a-a lot of fun."

_'God I'm a stuttering mess. Act normal Marth. He's just some really handsome... beautiful... gorgeous... guy. This is fine. No big deal.'_

"Oh yeah?" The other questioned excitedly, seeming interested. Noticing the nervousness of the other, he decided to lean against the wall so as not to over crowd him.

Hearing his interest, that perked Marth up and suddenly he got himself caught in explaining the sport to the other athlete and discussing his training that evening, happily mentioning his friends and his instructor in that class.

The more built bluenette was content listening to the other's chatter, finding it to be incredibly cute. Almost as cute as that blushing face he saw earlier on his afternoon jog. He was about to reply when suddenly both were interrupted,

"Hey Ike! I've been looking for you," another tall, green-haired male came trotting over to the two of them.

"Oh, sorry Oscar! I just happened to run into...uh," Ike blushed as he realized he never asked for his new acquaintance's name.

The younger blunette extended his hand out with a smile, "Marth."

_'God I could just melt at that sweet smile of his.'_

Ike suddenly erased that distracting thought before grasping the smaller hand in his own.

Oscar did the same when the fencer turned towards him, "Oscar," he replied, giving the other a soft smile.

That's when he noticed all the items scattered on the floor.

"What...uh happened?"

Both blunettes looked down, suddenly realizing the mess.

"Oh no! Sorry about that, I'll just-" Marth started, reaching down and grabbing his Microbiology textbook.

"Here, let me," Ike interrupted as he too reached down and grabbed the fencer's Comparative Animal Behavior textbook, handing it over to the once again tomato faced bluenette.

The taller athlete just smirked at that, also handing over Marth's towel. Then, the latter was reaching down for his water canteen when a larger hand came over his accidentally.

"Oh! Uh..." the two gasped in unison, retracting both their hands and avoiding eye contact.

Oscar was quietly watching this scene in amusement. For once his chatter mouth of a companion was at a loss for words.

Ike cleared his throat, taking the water canteen from the floor and handing it over.

"Thank you," Marth said quietly, putting the bottle into his bag and zipping it closed. The two stood up, flushing as they looked over at Oscar, forgetting there was a third person with them.

With a chuckle, the green-haired athlete looked over to Ike, "Sorry for interrupting gentlemen, but Ike, if you want to get some training in for your upcoming wrestling match I suggest we head over to the weight room now. Plus, Adira has waited long enough for me already."

Ike sheepishly looked at Oscar before turning his attention to Marth.

"I swear he's going to marry that horse."

Marth's eyes lit up and he looked from Ike to Oscar, "You own a horse?!"

Both of the taller males startled at the shorter's excitement, before Oscar smiled back at the fencer.

"Yep! I'm on the equestrian team here and she's my best girl. Had her since I was 15-years-old, and we've won many competitions together, with many many carrots as her rewards," the green-haired male chuckled at the look on the shorter bluenette's face.

"I'm sure Ike here would be glad to bring you to one of my training sessions one day for you to meet her," Oscar gave the taller male a knowing smirk.

Both blue-haired athletes blushed crimson before looking at one another. Both too embarrassed to say anything.

"Well! I will give you guys a few minutes. Ike, I'll get our equipment ready. Wonderful meeting you Marth," the equestrian stated, heading over to the weight room.

Left alone once more, Ike and Marth stared at each other for another long moment of embarrassment.

"Well...he seems nice," Marth stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah...I uh, met him earlier this summer when I moved here. Our apartment randomly assigned us as roommates, and it turns out we were both Civil Engineering majors and were in the same senior project class, as well. A nice coincidence since you need a partner for the class project. I just transferred, by the way...I know it seems silly to transfer to a new university when you're a senior, but unfortunately Crimea University didn't provide a broad spectrum of senior engineering courses like they do here," Ike responded sincerely, getting carried away in his own personal history.

 _'Now that makes sense why I've never seen him before...'_ Marth thought to himself.

"Crimea...? That's an excellent school, from what I've heard. I didn't realize that they don't provide that many options, given their reputation," the fencer replied.

Ike shrugged. "Yeah well...I'm pretty glad now I came to this school after all," he winked at the other, a small pink tinge crawling up his cheeks. 

Marth wanted to hide his face with the amount of blushing he was already doing.

_'Preferably in Ike's chest.'_

The younger bluenette suddenly cleared his throat, shaking away those kinds of thoughts.

"I'm glad you did too," he said sweetly, blinking his larger blue eyes up at the other.

Ike blushed harder, but smiled softly at him before sighing, "Well...it has been a pleasure meeting you Marth. But, I must be off before Oscar runs off to his stallion beauty."

The fencer laughed at the other's comment as he watched Ike jog off, where the latter turned one last time and gave Marth another wink.

Face glowing pink, a deep sigh escaped Marth as he slowly leaned back against the pale yellow wall. His love-hungry eyes following the gorgeously built silhouette as it disappeared into the weight room.

* * *

"New friend, huh?"

The bluenette that walked through the door blushed furiously, but ignored the comment as he picked up a 50 pound weight and placed it on one side of the bench press bar.

"So, I'm guessing he's the one you mentioned to me at lunch? He's cute. Good size for you too, big boy," the equestrian ducked out of the way when a water bottle was hurled in his direction.

With a laugh, the 25-year-old continued, "Hey, I think you should go for it. And, if you guys are up for it, bring him to meet Adira. I meant what I said."

Ike sighed, thinking it over.

"I don't know Oscar...he's cute."

_'And so is that damn smile of his.'_

"He seems so passionate about what he does...I don't want to ruin any of that by adding myself to his life. It seems perfect the way it is," the bluenette sulked quietly as he added another 50 pound weight to the other side before laying down under the bar.

"You don't give yourself enough credit man...you never know. Get to know him."

There was a silence between the two, before Oscar continued,

"You might just make his life more exciting and meaningful by giving him someone he can share it with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much longer than I thought it would be, but I’m pretty happy about that. More to read! 
> 
> Also, I feel like I may need to clarify this:  
> MK is indeed Meta Knight, I just made him human for the purpose of this story. 
> 
> Lastly, thank you so much for reading and kudos! It means so much! It’s tough when trying to figure how the characters interact and their activities (I literally had to look up how fencing works and whatnot and I’m proud how I delivered a sport I don’t even know into this story) 
> 
> So please enjoy, and hopefully I’ll get the third chapter out soon!
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you're telling me, you had an entire conversation with him, with a bunch of flirting, and you still didn't give him your number?!"

Marth rolled his eyes at his best friend, taking a moment to answer, "I don't know him, Link...yes he was sweet...and surprisingly listened to me talk his ear off...and well..." the bluenette blushed, thinking back to the wrestler helping him pick up his books that led to the two accidentally holding hands.

"Marth, you like him. There's no denying it. I agree with Link. And, it seems pretty obvious Ike has sparked an interest in you, as well. He seems like a nice guy too, I see him every now and then in the engineering workshop with that guy with the green hair. He's a hard worker," Samus stated before stabbing her fork into her steak piece and munching on it.

After leaving the gymnasium earlier that evening, Marth finally met up with his friends at his apartment, where Samus also decided to join in and study for her Robotics class. Link offered to make dinner for everyone, allowing them all to catch a break as to not overly work their brains off.

The biology student sighed, he understood where his friends were coming from, but he just didn't think he was ready for another romantic relationship. This isn't how he planned it, meeting some random, hot guy, and immediately hitting it off. No, no. You need to get to know him first...and Marth was gonna do just that.

_'But how dimwit? Like Link just said, you didn't even give him your number.'_

Marth mentally face palmed.

"We will see," was all the bluenette said before taking a sip of his water.

"I did happen to see the two of you together just after we parted ways earlier. I happened to leave my water cooler inside our training room. I must say, that was quite a fall you almost had if Ike didn't catch you in time," MK stated with a small smirk on his face.

Marth choked on his water as Link and Samus looked at him in amusement.

"Well well, caught you in his arms did he?" Link swooned to his colleague, causing the younger to blush furiously and hide behind his water glass. He glared at MK, who simply just shrugged and went back to munching on some broccoli.

"I-I'm gonna go wash up, a-and then go get my flash cards from my room so I can continue studying," Marth stuttered out before picking up his finished plate and bringing it to the kitchen.

The heat in his face never dwindled. In fact, it only seemed to get worse as his thoughts were now suddenly encompassed by the blue-haired athlete.

_'Now how am I supposed to concentrate?'_

* * *

Taking the same route as yesterday, Ike decided to go down that lone path again where he ran into his new...friend.

Blushing to himself, he tried returning his focus on putting one foot in front of the other as he jogged around the corner, making his way down Crossing Lane.

* * *

"Okay, you're the last one my dear. Let's go," Marth reached down, looping a makeshift yellow collar around a very hyper Golden-doodle.

Exiting the cage, the bluenette suddenly lurched forward as Daisy tried running out of the kennel.

"Calm down Daisy, we're gonna be outside in a moment sweetheart," the veterinarian assistant chuckled lightly at his furry companion as he finally got control of her. A minute later and they finally made it outside.

"Goodness, it's so bright out," Marth commented, squinting his eyes as the curly canine basically pulled them towards the grass. He was already feeling sweat drip down his back, noting that he will most likely not have the luxury of a cool breeze like yesterday.

Sighing, the veterinarian assistant checked his watch.

_'12:45 PM. Thirty more minutes before I head out for class. Not bad timing.'_

He followed Daisy as she sniffed the grass before taking care of business. Marth looked out towards the road as she did so. He sighed, looking out at the traffic he will have to deal with when he leaves.

_'Maybe I should leave 10 minutes earl-'_

His thoughts were cut short as he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. Squeaking in surprise, the veterinarian assistant turned around to once again marvel at a glowing bare chest, but this time, it was close up.

There was a chuckle. Then,

"My eyes are up here."

Marth went crimson as he darted his eyes upward, only to get lost in Ike's own.

"H-hello," Marth gave an apologetic smile to his newly formed acquaintance.

The 24-year-old smirked softly at the flustered senior college student.

"Sorry for startling you, it wasn't my intention. I just wanted to stop and say hi before I made my way back to the University. Oh! And to also give you this," the darker blue-haired athlete reached into his red athletic shorts pocket and took out a piece of paper.

Cheeks tinted slightly pink, he handed it over to Marth, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I...uh...wanted to know if maybe...since I'm still new to the school and all...if you wouldn't mind giving me your version of a tour of it...?" The older asked, looking hopeful at the shorter bluenette.

Marth looked down, opening the little white paper slip.

_'265-200-4012 Ike :)'_

Without taking a moment to process what was happening, Marth blurted out,

"I'd love to."

Ike released the breath he didn't know he was holding and chuckled with a huge grin, "Awesome! Well...I guess you can just let me know when you-," the wrestler was cut short when the other grabbed his hand, taking a pen from one of his scrub pockets, and scribbling something onto his skin.

The taller male looked to the tomato faced bluenentte before looking down at his hand.

_'322-405-6617'_

Looking back up, Ike caught the nervousness flowing through the other's body and he gave him a warm smile,

"Why thank you," he said kindly to the student shuffling anxiously in the grass.

Suddenly, a small, yet surprising, gust of wind knocked a leaf from a tree, blowing it straight into Marth's hair. The bluenette himself was about to reach for it when the wrestler beat him to it.

Plucking the leaf from soft, teal locks, Ike gently combed his fingers through those strands of hair, hand resting softly near Marth's cheek.

There was a calm silence between the two as they stared into each other's eyes, forgetting the world around them for a moment.

Until the shorter was yanked backward by Daisy.

Ike's hand shot out, grasping Marth's arm as the two stumbled along until the former got his footing.

The two looked at each other once more, faces heating up now realizing the postition they were in.

Ike had one arm wrapped around Marth's lower back and waist as the other held tight to his left arm, leaning slightly forward over the other's body. The shorter bluenette held his grip on the yellow chain attached to Daisy as that same hand found its way around Ike's back, using the muscles of his forearm to hold himself up and to stop him from falling backward.

Their faces were inches apart.

Swallowing hard, Marth looked up at Ike questioningly.

_'Now what?'_

The taller shook himself from his daze, bringing back the veterinarian assistant to his full height, blushing furiously as he did so.

The two made eye contact again, chuckling nervously.

"So...uh...is S-Saturday a good day for us to meet?" Ike stumbled over his words, still flustered by what just happened.

"Oh! Uh...y-yeah! We can figure out a time, as well, um...l-later in the week," Marth stuttered out, obviously still caught off guard, as well.

"Well, I-I gotta head back. I'll see you Saturday," the wrestler confirmed. Still blushing from head to toe, he gave Marth a wink before jogging off.

Still recovering from shock, Marth looked down at the Golden-doodle who was now sitting and wagging her tail happily as she blinked up at the veterinarian assistant.

 _"You did that on purpose!"_ He whispered playfully to her.

He began leading the two of them back to the animal hospital when his eyes widened and his cheeks heated once more.

Standing by the back door was Link. He had come outside to find out what had taken his friend so long, when he got his answer. He was standing there, leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed, a sinister grin adorning his face.

He had witnessed the entire incident.

* * *

Laying down on his white and azure patterned quilt comforter, Marth sighed softly as he twirled the thin piece of paper in his hands.

_'What am I going to do? What if I let myself get too carried away with this? What if Ike is faking just to get in my pants like any normal guy would? Or, what if he's just leading me on to have me, just to be mean to me...like Roy?_

_What if he's worse?'_

The bluenette furrowed his brows in continuous thought, closing his eyes as he laid his arms out onto the bed, still grasping the piece of paper with the wrestler's number in his left hand.

A sudden dip in the bed alerted the senior college student that he had some additional company joining him.

"Hey Hamilton," Marth greeted his cat softly, scratching behind the feline's ears when he came over to sniff his owner's face.

Marth chuckled quietly at the animal's antics.

"I should probably get back to studying, huh?" The biology student asked, looking up into the furry black face of Hamilton.

The Maine Coon blinked his green eyes down at his owner before replying, "Mrow."

"I thought so."

However, the feline decided to take that moment to climb on top of his owner's stomach, eliciting an "oof" out of the bluenette.

Hamilton proceeded to walk over to the hand holding the paper slip, pawing at it.

Marth watched him quietly before lifting up that arm, propping himself up on his elbow.

"What do _you_  think about this?" The conflicted 22-year-old asked his cat.

Hamilton sat down once more, blinking at Marth before he began to rub his face against his hand and the paper.

_'...you will never know what could happen if you don't try.'_

Link's words suddenly echoed in the bluenette's head.

He looked at Hamilton.

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I’m getting these chapters out so fast...my imagination is really working it on this one and my brain won’t stop haha
> 
> But, to those who have been reading, I hope you’ve been liking it so far! 
> 
> And, I got Fire Emblem Warriors today and I am so HYPED to play it! So I will make that my writing break haha
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	4. Chapter 4

_‘Therefore, an excess of a single end product reduces pathway activity but does not completely block pathway function because some isoenzymes are still active.’_

“There. Done.”

Slamming his Microbiology textbook shut, Marth checked off a section on his to do list in his school planner before shoving his notebook into his top desk drawer.

Checking his alarm clock on his night stand, the bluenette stood up from his work desk with a stretch before making his way over to his closet.

A moment later, a soft body rubbed against his legs followed by a loud purr.

“What do _you_ think I should wear?”

Looking down at Hamilton, Marth gave his feline friend a loving glance before looking back into his closet worriedly.

_‘Maybe he’ll just cancel and I can stay in pajamas all day and seclude myself in my room and never come out again.’_

Marth sighed exasperatedly, facepalming himself when his phone suddenly vibrated on the bed.

“See. I bet you that’s him canceling our plans last minute. It’s fine. This is fine,” the bluenette swallowed nervously as he turned over his smart phone, confirming that the message was indeed from Ike.

A sweat drop made its way down Marth’s face as he opened the message,

_‘Looking forward to our tour later. See you in an hour? ;)’_

A breath escaped the biology student, a smile breaking through his face as he jittered excitedly with a little hop, holding his phone to his chest.

“Mrow.”

“I know Hamilton!” The bluenette exclaimed, startling his furry friend into scurrying under the bed.

The senior college student chuckled as he bent down to meet anxious, yet curious green eyes.

“Sorry about that my baby...I’m just _really excited he still wants to see me!”_ Marth apologized to his cat, whispering out that last part with glee as he stood back up.

_‘Okay relax. Of course he wouldn’t cancel. Be more positive silly. Now, pick something nice to wear so you’re ready on time!’_

The bluenette nodded to himself before he proceeded to shuffle through his closet, trying to find something nice to wear for this weather.

Throughout the week, the two students ran into one another again at the gym and once more while Marth was walking the dogs at the vet office. They ended up confirming their plans through text, agreeing on meeting around 4:00 PM today to go on their little tour of Smash University together.

Checking the weather last night, Saturday was confirmed to be a bit more chilly than the previous days during the week. So, plucking a plain, soft, light teal long-sleeve shirt from his closet, along with his navy blue ‘Smash Fencing’ sweatshirt, Marth laid them out on his bed before walking over to his nightstand and rummaging through the drawer underneath.

Coming out from hiding, Hamilton pounced onto the comforter to do his own inspection of his owner’s choice in attire before laying his body across the hoodie.

Successfully finding his favorite pair of jeans, the bluenette shut the drawer and placed the clothing onto the bed next to the Maine Coon.

“Excuse me, sir. I need to wear those.”

The cat blinked up at his owner, before rolling onto his back.

With a chuckle, Marth leaned down and gave the purring feline a good belly rub.

“I swear, sometimes I think you’re just a dog in a cat costume.”

With another blink at his owner, Hamilton stretched, with a paw hitting Marth’s phone.

“Oh, Ike!”

Hurriedly reaching over and grasping his phone, the biology student opened the message back up to answer his friend,

_‘Of course :)’_

_Sent._

The bluenette sighed happily before shutting his phone, throwing it back onto the bed.

Grabbing his clothes along with a fresh pair of boxers, Marth scratched Hamilton’s belly one last time before heading into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Pulling on his black windbreaker, with a single yellow, offset plus sign with ‘Smash Wrestling’ written inside the thicker stipe of the symbol, Ike entered his dark blue Camero.

The bluenette offered to pick up Marth from his apartment, where they would then head to the university together.

Turning his key, the engine roared to life as the lyrics of “Don’t Stop Believin’” blasted through the speakers. Lowering the volume, Ike completely forgot he turned it up almost to max last night on his way home.

For his young age, he was actually pretty into music from the 80’s, even going as far back as the 70’s and 60’s. He preferred it greatly over the silly pop tunes of today’s modern music culture.

Humming along with the song, the 24-year-old backed out of his parking spot before shifting into drive and making his way out of his apartment complex.

Turning right into the road, the wrestler gave a wide grin as he drove toward Fighter’s Circle Apartments.

* * *

“How do I look?”

Marth glanced down at Hamilton in question, brushing a comb through his hair one last time before placing it on his work desk.

His feline companion blinked up at him in reply.

“It’s fine right? No need to go crazy. It’s just clothes...,” the bluenette leaned over to view himself in the closet door mirror, almost losing his balance as he heard a sudden knock at the front door.

“Oh! That must be him!”

Marth quickly grabbed his sweatshirt off the bed, petting Hamilton gently on the head before walking over him and rushing to the door, almost tripping over his fencing shoes.

Opening it up, he greeted Ike warmly.

“Hi!”

The taller bluenette chuckled.

“Hey yourself. You ready to go?”

Marth made sure he had his hoodie, his keys, as well as his wallet in his back pocket. He was about to reply when a black puff ball appeared at his feet.

“Oh no, honey. Stay inside,” the shorter bluenette spoke to his pet kindly, trying to shoo him back into the apartment.

“Well, who is this?” Ike asked kindly as he bent down to pet the disobedient feline.

The biology student smiled softly at the question.

“This is Hamilton. Hamilton, meet Ike,” he replied kindly.

Said cat rubbed his face into the wrestler’s hand before walking around him and rubbing his body up against him.

The older bluenette chuckled at that.

“He seems to like me. Isn’t that right bud?”

The black and grey Maine Coon looked up at the newcomer to his home.

“Mrow.”

Marth giggled at the cute interaction between the two, before Hamilton decided he was done and waltzed back inside.

Ike stood back up and looked down at the other.

“Guess your little friend wanted to make sure his amazing owner was in good hands before he left,” the darker blue-haired student stated with an amused smirk.

The teal-haired athlete blushed before agreeing with him.

“I guess I’m ready to go now. Let me just lock up.”

Marth shut his door quietly before inserting his key into the lock and twisting it.

He turned to Ike, who gave him a gentle smile before leading him down the stairs and to his Camero, which was parked horizontally behind Marth’s white Ford Mustang.

Walking to the passenger side, Ike opened the door to let the younger inside before shutting it and getting himself into the driver’s seat.

Face tinted pink, Marth thanked the other for his kind gesture.

With a nonchalant shrug and a slight blush himself, the older athlete turned his car back on. He looked over at the other, making sure his seat-belt was on before driving out of the neighborhood.

“You look nice, by the way.”

The biology student looked over at Ike’s kind face before blushing once more, “Well, thank you. You appear quite charming yourself this evening.”

Marth gave a short laugh at the dark blush that suddenly adorned the other’s face.

Ike nudged him playfully before turning on the radio. Lowering the volume slightly, the two began chatting as “American Pie” played softly in the background while they drove off.

* * *

“I’m pretty sure it goes ‘tigers and lions and bears, oh my!’ Marth, not the other way around.”

“Nope. ‘Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!’ has a better ring to it.”

The two continued their argument over cinema quotes as they got out of Ike’s car and made their way toward the breezeway of the university, the central outside hallway adorned in the school colors of black and gold.

Ike shook his head, the two stopping at their destination.

Marth shivered slightly, deciding to pull his hoodie over his head.

“Okay, So it’s 4:30 now. Where do you want to start?”

Ike looked thoughtful for a moment.

“How about the science building and everything else over there? Since I’m not in that general vicinity very often, being an engineering major and all, I think it would be a good place to begin.”

_‘Anywhere with you would be perfect enough as it is.’_

“Oh, okay! They have the chemistry building along with the medical school over there too, so that will be a fun start,” the shorter bluenette stated excitedly.

The older senior college student smiled softly at his companion as he fell into step with him as they began Marth’s tour.

* * *

“So, I believe that’s pretty much it. I even brought you to the engineering building, and I’m never even over here. Surprised I could find it.”

Marth chuckled lightly at himself before looking up at the other.

“Well, I would thank you for such an amazing tour. However, it’s not done yet,” Ike stated.

The shorter bluenette gave him a quizzical look.

“Wait, what? Why not?”

“You forgot one building.”

Marth’s eyes widened.

_‘I did? But, how? I hit EVERYTHING.’_

Ike chuckled at his friend’s face before offering his hand to the other.

“Come on. I’ll show ya.”

Marth looked down at the wrestler’s hand before looking back up into that kind, beautiful face of his.

_‘What are you doing? Don’t get too carried away with him! Don’t let his looks fool you Marth!_

_No...no. I’m not. It’s fine. You’re having a good time, just take his hand already.’_

Trying to ignore the conflicting thoughts in his mind, the biology student looked back down at the other’s hand.

Hesitantly, he placed his hand in Ike’s larger one.

Sensing Marth’s nervousness, Ike gave him a gentle smile before squeezing his hand. He then led them to the mysterious building the younger athlete didn’t know about.

“Here we are.”

After about fifteen more minutes of walking, the two found themselves in front of a very tall, wonderfully constructed white building.

“What is this place?” Marth asked in awe.

“The East Engineering Wing.”

“Wait, there’s more than one building?”

Ike chuckled at the other’s confusion.

“Yep. The one you brought me to was the West Wing. That one is usually where the mechanical engineers and civil engineers reside. Whereas, this one is mainly for electrical engineers and computer science majors. But, I personally prefer to study here after hours. It’s more peaceful.”

“Wow.”

The taller male smirked down at the other.

“Here. I want to show you something.”

Pulling Marth along, Ike opened the door for the two of them.

Releasing the other’s hand, the older athlete let the teal-haired fencer walk around and view the various engineering projects on display.

“Woah. Ike, look at this! Oh! Look at this one! Wow...these are magnificent! Man, you engineers are cool...” Marth exclaimed as he bounced from project to project, being careful not to knock anything over.

There were submarine parts on display, as well as metal and wood bridge boards, and even a full race car that was built by a student named C. Falcon back in the 1980’s.

Ike absolutely adored the excitement of the other as he followed him around.

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Marth asked suddenly.

The wrestler blinked before answering,

“Nah, it’s actually up here.”

Reaching his hand out to Marth again, with the other taking it with no hesitation this time, he brought the two of them to the elevators.

“It’s up on the fourth floor,” Ike stated as they walked into one of the elevators, pressing the ‘4’ button once inside.

Doors sliding open, both bluenettes stepped out of the elevator.

“Okay, it’s just a few paces this way.”

Hand-in-hand, the two students walked just a few more steps until the taller opened a door attached to a glass wall that led to an outside patio.

Four stories high, a lively garden adorned in various flowers, leaves, miniature trees, and cacti occupied the patio space. Work benches and tables were set up around the area for any students who needed a nice, quiet place to study.

Ike looked toward his companion, who unbeknownst to himself, started quietly leading the wrestler to the edge wall of the garden. There, the two looked out, where at least half of the university itself could be seen glowing in the fading sun.

Looking back behind him, and then back to the horizon, Marth took in a breath.

“It’s beautiful.”

Ike was watching the other bluenette admiring the sunset when he replied,

“Yep. It sure is.”

They stood their quietly together as they watched the sun set some more.

Then someone’s stomach started growling.

Hands immediately hovering over his stomach, Marth looked up at Ike sheepishly, cheeks heating up immensely.

Ike laughed at the other’s predicament.

“Guess someone’s tummy needs to be fed, huh?”

The taller male laughed as the other hid his face in his hands in embarrassment.

Wrapping his arm over Marth’s shoulder, Ike led them out of the garden.

“It’s okay. I’m a bit hungry myself.”

* * *

The two decided to get a bite to eat at the Boss Battle, the university’s campus bar and grill.

“That was amazing. God I’m stuffed.”

Ike leaned back into the driver’s seat as he turned on the Camero once more. Marth nodded in agreement as the other put the car in drive, making their way back to the former’s apartment.

Entering said neighborhood, Ike backed his car into a parking space before walking his peer up the stairs.

“You know, I still think it’s ‘tigers’ before ‘lions.’”

Marth laughed aloud before opening the front door, where the two were greeted by Hamilton.

“Hamilton knows I’m right.”

Marth reached down to pick up his fluffy feline.

“Is that so?” Marth questioned, letting said animal rub his face against his own.

Ike smiled softly at the two.

The younger bluenette suddenly appeared nervous as he shuffled his feet a bit.

“Well...um. I-I do own the movie on DVD if...uh...ya, you know...wanna come in and watch it real quick? And then I can prove you wrong,” Marth replied, gaining more confidence at the end of his offer.

“Really? If it’s not too late for you, sure! Unless, you’re too afraid I will end up being right?” Ike bantered, trying to help the other out of his shell of anxiety.

Marth smirked.

“You’re on.”

Setting Hamilton back onto the floor, the biology student let Ike into his home, where the other respectfully removed his shoes, placing his jacket on the coat holder.

Giving the taller bluenette a quick tour of his apartment, the two then came back into the living room, where Marth set up the movie in the DVD player before making his way to the couch and sitting next to Ike.

* * *

_'Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!’_

“Damn. Looks like you were right,” Ike stated with a small hint of sadness. Although, he didn’t feel the least bit upset in the slightest. He was having a wonderful night with the younger bluenette.

Realizing he didn’t get a response, the wrestler looked down.

Being so entranced into the movie, the older student hadn’t realized that his companion had fallen asleep against his shoulder and was now snoring lightly.

Smiling softly at the other, Ike reached over and brushed his hand through the other’s hair, pushing those long bangs away from his face as he slept.

_‘My goodness, can he get anymore cuter?’_

The song continued to play quietly in the back ground.

Retracting his hand, the wrestler picked up the remote laying on his other side and paused the movie.

Turning back to the other bluenette, who’s mouth was hanging open slightly, Ike chuckled.

Before blowing gently into his face.

Marth scrunched his nose with a whimper before turning his face into the older’s shoulder, still asleep.

Ike laughed softly, finding this whole situation adorable.

“Marth...” he called softly, trying to nudge the other awake now.

Nothing.

_‘Someone’s a heavy sleeper.’_

He tried again, nudging the other a bit harder with a slight shake.

That elicited another whimper and shift from the younger bluenette. Ike’s disturbances were starting to work.

The darker blue-haired athlete felt awful for waking his friend, but it was getting late and the other would be far more comfortable if he was sleeping in a bed with a real pillow and not Ike’s shoulder.

Another gentle shake seemed to do the trick.

With a groan, those large, sapphire eyes opened slowly, blinking away his blurry vision to make out the cobalt eyes staring back at him.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.”

Marth looked extremely confused for a moment, before he remembered what was going on. He bolted up in his seat.

“Oh no! I fell asleep on you? Oh, Ike I’m so sorry! I had woken up early today to get enough homework done before hanging out tonight and then the burger and fries really-,” the young fencer started to babble worriedly.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s alright Marth. It’s okay!” Ike chuckled at the other’s concern.

“I still had a wonderful time with you regardless. I just think it’s time I head out so you can get some proper sleep, alright? And then we can finish the movie another time, yeah?” The older student spoke gently to the other, who seemed to be a bit disappointed in his body’s need for sleep.

The biology student looked up at him, guilt evident on his face.

Ike sighed.

“Marth, it’s really okay. I promise. You’re human. Believe me, I’ve fallen asleep during many movies with my friends before, too,” the taller male gave the shorter a kind smile.

Marth mirrored it, feeling better that Ike wasn’t mad at him for accidentally falling asleep.

The latter reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind the other’s ear.

“Alright. Time to escort me out the door.”

Marth giggled at the statement as Ike stood up and then helped him up and off the couch.

Just as his owner was opening the door, Hamilton trotted over to the two bluenettes. Rubbing his body against the taller, the Main Coon looked up expectantly.

Ike laughed as he leaned down and scratched the friendly feline behind the ears.

“I’m sure I’ll see you again, buddy,” the 24-year-old spoke kindly to the cat.

“Mrow.”

Marth laughed as Hamilton then made his way over to him, rubbing against his legs before walking back into Marth’s bedroom and nestling himself back onto his light green and aqua blue cat bed.

Ike made his way out the door before turning to the shorter male.

“I really did have a great time with you tonight.”

The two blushed at one another.

“Me too...thank you for showing me that beautiful garden. And thank you for dinner...and overall being wonderful company this evening,” Marth spoke sweetly.

Ike smiled, and was about to leave when he decided to first lean over and peck the other with a soft kiss on the cheek.

Blushing darkly, the darker bluenette nodded his goodbye before making his way down to his Camero.

Watching as the sleek, dark blue sports car drove off, Marth held his hand to his cheek. Tomato faced, the boy sat there in shock and awe, love-lust in his eyes.

“Wow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write, but my goodness it was so much fun! 
> 
> After a few paragraphs in I realized it was going to be extremely long. But, the read is worth it I hope!! 
> 
> Thank you once more for the kudos and kind comments! They mean so much!
> 
> Until next chapter! 
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	5. Chapter 5

"I think I want to make my move tonight."

Stuffing his wrestling uniform into his sports pack along with his water jug, Ike zipped it closed before turning to his roommate.

"Oh yeah?" The other questioned.

The bluenette's cheeks tinted a slight pink. He scratched the back of his head as he made his way to the front door.

"Y-yeah...I think I'm ready. And...well, it's been a little over a month, and we see each other almost every day now. I just hope it doesn't seem like I'm moving too fast with him..."

The younger male looked down worriedly.

"Well, see what happens. I've seen the two of you, and Marth really seems to be into you as much as you are into him. Just try to relax Ike, and just go with it. I swear, sometimes you remind me of Boyd when he gets flustered about the ladies, seeking his 'wise older brother' for guidance."

Oscar gave a laugh when the other presented him with the middle finger before leaving the apartment.

"I'm still meeting you guys later, right?!" The green-haired equestrian called back.

There was a short silence. Then,

"Yeah."

The 25-year-old chuckled before getting to work on his part of their senior engineering project.

* * *

_'Good luck in your match this morning! You're gonna kick Hyrule Academy's butt! :D <3'_

Ike chuckled at the message. Marth wasn't a fan of cursing, and the older couldn't stand such sweetness. He replied,

_'Who needs luck when I already have you rooting for me? ;)'_

Closing the texts, the bluenette turned on his car before driving off to Smash University.

The two never talked about Ike's kiss on the younger's cheek the night of the university tour. However, the weeks since then have been nothing but wonderful, and the two seemed to have gotten even closer in their friendship.

Taking in a breath, the wrestler thought about their plans for later this afternoon and into the evening.

Club wrestling usually holds their dual meets and tournaments on the weekends, or even during certain nights of the week. With today being Sunday, a leisure day, the darker-haired bluenette decided to surprise Marth after this morning's match and bring him to finally meet Adira. Oscar had already checked with his Smash equestrian instructor, Titania, to make sure it was alright to let him guide both Marth and Ike on a trail ride later this afternoon.

Afterwards, with reservations already made, the taller bluenette planned to take the two of them out to a well-known, Italian bistro just across the street from the university.

Swallowing nervously, Ike tried keeping his focus on the road.

He was looking forward to his plans with Marth, but he could tell the other still seemed anxious around him at times. Even when the two are enjoying activities together, whether it be doing homework or watching movies with Hamilton, the biology student always seemed to be worried about something. And, it is plainly obvious Marth likes him back. But, the wrestler just could not pin point what exactly was bothering the other, and he was too afraid to ask, not wanting to put Marth on the spot. Hopefully, if things go smoothly tonight, Ike will finally figure that out and help his dear friend with whatever is troubling him.

* * *

Slapping his hand down onto the mat, the official signaled the fall, awarding those six points to the top wrestler.

Removing himself from his opponent, Ike stood tall as he glanced over at his coach and teammates, seeing the look of pride on the former's face.

"With a score of 17 points to those 7 points of his opponent, Smash University's Ike Greil has won this match round and has awarded his squad 4 points."

With a cheer from the crowd and his teammates, the bluenette smiled brightly as they were then announced the official winners of this weekend's dual meet against Hyrule Academy.

Shaking hands with the other wrestler and the official, Ike made his way over to his wrestling squad.

Ranulf looped an arm around him as their coach, Gatrie, came over as well to praise his young wrestler.

"That was awesome man. For a moment I thought you were only gonna get a near fall on that guy. But no! You pinned him and got us the win! Come on, coach. You gotta make him MVP _now_ right? Newbie here is kicking all of our asses," Ike's spiked, light blue-haired teammate stated.

Ike laughed sheepishly as he looked up at his coach.

"Greil, I must say you did great work out there. I'm proud of you kid. Being new and all, you sure are doing this school proud," Gatrie stated, grinning as he high-fived the darker blue-haired student.

"Thank you, coach," the 24-year-old replied sincerely.

"Alright guys, you reek. Hit the showers and I'll see you all at practice tomorrow. Good work."

With that, the wrestlers dispersed.

"You showering here or heading home?"

Ike looked to his shorter companion.

"I gotta head back to the apartment, Ranulf. I have plans for the rest of the day that I gotta be on time for. You?"

The lighter bluenette shrugged.

"Eh, I got nothing else to do until I meet Lethe for dinner later. So, I'm gonna stay here. Guess I'll see ya tomorrow, MVP?"

Ike rolled his eyes with a chuckle at the other's compliment.

"Of course, dork."

With a laugh, Ranulf pounced away to go chatter with the other wrestlers heading toward the locker rooms.

Shaking his head in amusement, Ike reached into his sports pack to grab his smart phone. Scrolling through his contacts, he pressed his thumb down before putting the cellular device to his ear.

He knew a certain, blue-haired beauty was impatiently waiting for his match results.

* * *

"Where _are_ we?"

There was nothing but empty terrain flying by the window as Marth leaned back into the passenger seat of Ike's Camero.

"SmashVille."

Marth punched the other's arm at his sarcasm before taking in the beautiful view outside once more.

The taller bluenette just smirked as he kept his eyes on the road. He was really looking forward to the biology student's reaction when they made it to their destination.

Pulling into the gravel and dirt filled parking area, Ike and Marth could see a woman with long, red-hair pulled back into a braid waiting for them. She stood by what appeared to be an old-fashioned house from the 1980's.

Stepping out of the car, the two students approached her.

"You must be Marth and Ike! Welcome gentlemen, I am Titania. Oscar is just over this way, where he'll give you the grand tour."

Smiling at the two, Titania turned around and led the boys through a stuffy, outside hallway next to the home.

_'Oscar? What's Ike's engineering partner doing here?'_

Marth looked quizzically at Ike, before the other smiled kindly at him before offering his hand.

Taking it, the younger just followed along with Ike behind Titania.

Suddenly his mouth gapped open.

Although the front view of this place wasn't very pleasing to the eye, it ended up hiding an entire acre of country side in the back filled with various stables and fenced-in training areas for equestrians either from the school team or strangers with horses in boarding.

Ike looked down at the other with a wide grin, quickly releasing his hand to take out his phone and snap a quick photo of the younger's face.

"I-Ike...it's...what...?"

Marth was clearly at a loss for words as the taller male put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed the lighter bluenette's hand again, pulling him along.

Titania had a smile of her own as she looked ahead of them to see Oscar making his way over with Adira.

Gracefully making her strides alongside her owner, the gorgeous chestnut Standard Bred chewed on her bit lightly as she took notice of the three bipedal characters ahead of her.

The duo stopped in front of the bluenettes and the Smash University equestrian coach.

"Hey guys! You ready for your trail ride?"

Marth's mouth was still open in awe as he admired the beauty of the animal right in front of him.

Ike chuckled as Oscar gave Adira some lead so she could greet Marth properly.

The mare sniffed the shorter bluenette's hand, hot breath blowing onto the extremity. Soft brown eyes peered into the fencer's sapphire orbs.

"H-hi," Marth greeted the equine softly before stroking her face. Hand coming over the horse's white stripe, he looked over at the two students, specifically the blue-haired one.

"You...you set this up?"

Ike nodded, a blush gracing his cheeks as Oscar patted him on the back.

"Y-Yeah...I thought it was time for the two of you to meet."

Marth took his hands away from the equine for a moment, before he turned to Ike and leapt onto him, embracing the other's neck as he did so.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you! No one...no one has ever done something so...so kind for me before. I-I love it," the shorter replied with shy excitement, cheeks heating up as he squeezed his friend tight before releasing his hold.

Oscar and Titania shared a glance, smirking at one another before interrupting the moment,

"Well, why don't we get your horses ready, hmm?"

The blushing bluenettes turned to Oscar as he handed Adira over to Titania.

"Come along you two."

Ike laughed as Marth grabbed his hand, dragging him along in excitement as they followed Oscar into the stables.

They approached a stall with two occupants.

A beautiful, white Thoroughbred with a bright blonde mane and tail huffed lightly as she observed her viewers on the other side of the stall door.

Suddenly, a blue head popped up from behind the mare's right side.

"Oh! Hey Oscar! I'm just cleaning out Freya's hooves before I hand her over to you. But, she's been spot checked. Girth tightened and everything. All she needs is her bridle and she's all yours," the young equestrian greeted warmly.

The green-haired student smiled.

"Ike, Marth, this is Caeda. She's one of our junior equestrians from Smash University."

The girl herself came over, shaking each boys' hand, blushing as her eyes landed on Marth.

He smiled sweetly at her before Oscar thanked her kindly before turning to the white equine.

"Marth, this is Freya. She is Caeda's pride and joy, but she is allowing you to ride her for today."

The teal-haired fencer grinned from ear to ear as he greeted said horse.

"She's usually not fond of men, but I guess she has taken quite a liking to you," Caeda stated as the three looked on as Freya sniffed at Marth through the bars, ears perked forward and curious at the bipedal in front of her.

Marth giggled before turning to the blue-haired equestrian.

"Thank you so much for letting me ride her, Caeda."

Said girl's cheeks darkened as she politely nodded and got back to grooming her horse.

"Alright guys, while she finishes up, let's go meet Caradoc."

They waved the female equestrian good-bye as they turned a corner and walked over to a stall at the end of the isle.

"Well, somebody seems to like you."

Ike nudged Marth playfully, eliciting a light blush from the other. 

"It's okay. I already told her you were taken."

Oscar turned to smirk at Ike as both bluenettes blushed crimson as they looked down at their intertwined hands.

Barking out a laugh, the green-haired engineer turned back around and stopped in front of a glistening, black Fresian who seemed happy to see them.

"This is Caradoc. Ike, you will be riding him."

Said bluenette gulped nervously. He had no experience with horses, nor had any intention of riding them in his life time.

_'Well...that was until this sweet angel beside me showed up.'_

"Don't worry, Ike. Like I told you, he's gentle and he's great for beginners. You will be fine."

Marth looked up at his worried companion, squeezing his hand lightly.

"You've never ridden before?"

Ike looked down into those curious blue eyes, filled with a hint of concern.

He gave a nervous smile.

"Well...n-no. But, I was willing to give it a try...ya know, since it's something you love to do."

Marth's eyes softened as he gave the other a loving smile of affection and adoration.

_'He's really going to try something new, that he's even afraid of...just for me?'_

He squeezed the other's hand once more.

"Thank you...that means...,"

Marth looked down and shuffled his feet before looking back up at the other,

"More than you know."

* * *

Later that evening, the two found themselves at Mario and Luigi's Italian bistro.

"I was nervous!"

Munching on his chicken Marsala, Ike rolled his eyes playfully as the boy across from him gave out a laugh.

"It was cute!"

Marth was chuckling behind his hand as he swirled his fork in his pasta Alfredo dish.

The two were reminiscing about their fun time on their trail ride earlier that afternoon, with Ike being quite the entertainment for the other two riders...

_"Wow Oscar, the forestry around here is breathtaking. I cannot believe after a whole four years of being here I failed to notice this place existed."_

_The older boy chuckled, "Yeah, mostly only the equestrian team knows about this area. And, of course the other people who board their horses here."_

_With a light smile, Marth looked over to his left to see how Ike was holding up._

_Said bluenette was looking down at the large, black horse worriedly, gripping the reins until his knuckles were white._

_"Ike, release your reins some. Your death grip is pulling too hard on Caradoc's bit," Oscar chided lightly._

_The wrestler looked at him, eyes wide as saucers._

_"No. I'm fine like this thank you."_

_Oscar chuckled before he slowed Adira to a stop. Turning his body fully to face the two riders behind him, he looked over at the nervous engineering student._

_"Ike. Release the reins just a tad. You're going to hurt him if you keep pulling like that. Don't worry, he's not gonna take off, I assure you. He's a good horse."_

_Ike looked at him, and then to Marth._

_The shorter bluenette was biting his lip, eyes alight with amusement._

_"Oh, shut up you."_

_Marth laughed aloud at that._

_Ike smirked softly before he looked down._

_Slowly, he loosened his grip, allowing the gelding to have more rein._

_"There. See?"_

_Ike let out a shaky breath, before nodding with a little more confidence._

_Which was crushed to mush when the darker blue-haired student suddenly lurched forward as Caradoc jerked his head downward as he sneezed._

_A squeak of surprise (that he will forever deny) escaped the wrestler's mouth as he gripped onto the reins and the Fresian's mane in his new position._

_Both Marth and Oscar burst into laughter at the other's plight._

_"WHAT WAS THAT?! OSCAR YOU SAID HE WASN'T GONNA TAKE OFF OR DO CRAZY SHIT!"_

_"I did. However, I didn't say he wouldn't sneeze."_

_"That was a SNEEZE?!"_

_The 24-year-old huffed as he pulled himself back into his original position._

_The other two riders continued to laugh at him._

_Ike looked over at Marth. The boy's eyes were crinkled at the corners along with his nose as his eyes sparkled with glee and amusement._

_Ike smirked softly._

'Well, at least he's happy.'

...

Shaking his head, Ike took a final bite of his entree before setting the plate aside.

Marth did the same with his pasta Alfredo a few minutes later, with just a few more bites left on the plate that he couldn't manage to eat.

"You want any desert?"

The teal-haired fencer puffed out a breath, leaning back into the chair.

"No thank you. I'm way too full."

Ike nodded in agreement before he waved over their waitress, Daisy.

"You gentlemen ready for the check?"

"Yes ma'am. One check please."

The brunette nodded before walking off.

"Ike," Marth called gently.

The other turned to him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help pay-," the younger started before he was cut off by Ike putting his hand up.

"I'm treating you. That is the last time I'm telling you, Marth. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, okay?" Ike calmly reprimanded.

Marth huffed, but didn't continue to argue as Daisy came back with their check.

Ike handed his debit card over to the waitress once he gave their bill a once over.

In a span of just a few minutes, she returned with Ike's receipt with his required signature along with his card.

"You boys have yourselves a good night, alright?"

The two bluenettes thanked her kindly before making their way out of the restaurant, making sure to leave the sweet girl a nice tip.

Walking out into the early November air, the breeze chilled the younger male. Only in a light, white cotton button down shirt and navy blue dress pants, he wasn't exactly prepared for the coming cold front this evening.

Ike noticed this and rubbed his hands up and down the other's arms, the shorter bluenette thanking him gratefully. 

They were a little ways away from the restaurant now and by the parking lot.

The older looked down at the younger.

"Today was pretty good, huh?"

"Good? Try AMAZING! Ike...I don't know how many times I've already thanked you today. But, it will never be enough...I-I...I just..." Marth stared up into Ike's cobalt orbs passionately.

The two stood silently, love-lust shining in both pairs of azure eyes as their faces became closer to one another.

As Ike was leaning in, Marth was about to oblige, as well. Those handsome lips about to softly mash into his own.

When he froze.

Eyes snapping open, a sudden fear sliced through them as he stared at the other's approaching face.

"I-Ike..."

His breath hitched.

Eyes opening slowly, Ike looked down at the other, concern mingled with disappointment clouding them.

_'Oh God, what have I done? I went too fast for him. This is it. Stupid Ike. Stup-.'_

His shameful and ridiculing thoughts were cut short when he heard a sniffle. Those sapphire eyes he adored so much had suddenly become watery.

"Marth? Hey, hey...what's going on?"

Ike held the other's elbows lightly in his hands, gently rubbing his thumbs against them. Pushing the disappointment of the shorter bluenette rejecting his kiss to the back of his mind, Ike's full focus became concern for the teal-haired boy's sudden distress.

"I-I...um...I..."

Marth started shaking. He wanted Ike, he wanted him so badly but he was just too damn scared of what could happen. His thoughts were racing. Fear after fear of what was to happen if he accepted this relationship.

_'But, how do I tell Ike? My God, I rejected probably the most amazing kiss of my life and hurt the most amazing man I love. I didn't mean to! I'm just...I-I...I don't...'_

His walls started crumbling in his mind as he looked up at the other helplessly.

"I-I want to...," he whispered shakily, "b-but...I..."

A tear rolled down his cheek, but a hand reached out and wiped it away with a soft thumb.

"But?" Ike pushed gently. He was so worried right now. He had no idea what was going through Marth's head.

_'Is this why he was so nervous all the time? Maybe...afraid to kiss me? His first kiss, maybe? My face? My height? God, what could possibly be wrong? He wants to kiss me...but he...can't?'_

Ike's own thoughts continued to race, until he got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we take this conversation back to your place? Where you’re more comfortable, yeah?" Ike suggested softly, trying to find some way to calm the other so they can talk through this.

Marth looked up at him with a hesitant nod.

"I-I'm sorry," He hiccuped quietly, wiping his face and trying to cover the remainder of his tears with his arm.

Ike gently removed Marth's arm and bent slightly to be eye-level with him. Tucking a stray teal hair behind the other's ear, the taller bluenette's eyes furrowed in even deeper concern.

"Hey...none of that," he wiped another tear away, "look at me."

Marth's eyes were darting everywhere, but eventually he had them land on Ike's.

"I'm not going anywhere. Look, I'm right here. And, I will stay here and will not leave your side until we figure this out, okay?"

Marth nodded in understanding, wiping his nose on his shirt sleeve with a sniff.

Ike smiled gently, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss on top of the biology student's head.

"Come on."

He held out his hand.

Marth took it and followed Ike to his Camero.

The car ride was silent, save for Marth's sniffling.

Ike still had the other's hand in his own as he caressed it softly, stroking his thumb across it in comfort.

He looked over at the other bluenette worriedly. 

_'It must be something serious for him to be this upset over a simple kiss.'_

Ike shook the thought away as they pulled into Marth's apartment complex. He was about to find out soon enough.

Leading the younger male upstairs, Ike let Marth unlock the door, where the latter greeted his cat quietly before the taller male shut the door behind them.

Ike walked over to the beige couch and took a seat, patting the space beside him.

The biology student sniffled once more, giving Ike a guilt-ridden look before he came over and occupied the space.

Wrapping an arm over the other's shoulder in comfort, Ike looked down to meet the sapphire orbs hiding behind teal bangs.

He waited patiently for when Marth was ready to talk. Hamilton laid quietly beside them on the floor, watching the duo with tired eyes.

"U-um...," there was a sniff before the younger bluenette felt a comforting squeeze on his shoulder that encouraged him to continue.

He gripped his pants tightly, a nervous habit of his.

Still looking down, another hand came into view.

Marth reached for it with both of his own, squeezing it instead.

It squeezed back.

"I-I um...I want to be w-with you Ike. I-I really do. B-but...I-I...I...," dammit he couldn't say it.

He was too scared.

Ike seemed to pick up on this and pulled the other closer into his chest.

Marth could feel Ike's breath against his ear, but it was soothing. He felt safe.

He breathed deeply before he finally opened up and explained his past emotionally abusive relationship with his ex, Roy. How he was neglected on a regular basis and thrown into a relationship full of lies and empty promises. Given fake love only to be played around with like a toy. His confidence and self worth torn down into nothing.

He explained his constant fear of meeting someone new. Moving too fast and making the mistake of falling into another abusive trap. Worried about it being even worse than before.

Every fear and anxious thought spilled from Marth's lips as he leaned into the more built bluenette, who never released his grip. His hold on the younger only seeming to get stronger as time went on.

Ike nodded through it all, understanding the fears of the other. Fears he shouldn't be ashamed of having because they were logical. Relationships are scary. But, that's what love is about. Taking risks. Risks that will help you realize those who want you for your looks and status, and those who truly love you for the beautiful human that you are inside and out. Fat or thin, dorky or cool, the love you find will take you in whatever shape and form you come in.

Scared and anxious, with the most amazing, intelligent, unique, animal-loving personality? Hell, Ike would take any boy as charming as that any day. And that boy was right here, crying unnecessary tears that he was going to stop right now. Because he did not deserve the shame he was feeling for being scared. He deserved love.

And love he was going to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, I was disappointed too when they didn’t kiss. 
> 
> And I considered changing up some of the story to make it possible. 
> 
> But I couldn’t. 
> 
> But it will happen!! So stay tuned. 
> 
> Fun fact about the horse names: 
> 
> Adira means strong, noble, and powerful  
> Caradoc and Freya both mean love  
> (ha, see what I did there) 
> 
> Anyway, hope this chapter brought you some joy! 
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	6. Chapter 6

"I wanna meet him."

Marth blinked at that before he lifted his head up from the cage he was currently cleaning.

"Huh?"

Link chuckled as he continued grooming Sandy, a surprisingly well-behaved Shih Tzu.

"Ike. I want to meet him."

The bluenette blushed as he hid his face back inside the cage.

The blonde noticed.

"Oh, come on! You've been talking about him and seeing him for almost two months now. I _have_ to meet him."

Marth facepalmed.

"Dear God you sound just like Elice."

Link laughed at his friend's embarrassment.

"So, you told big sis,' huh?"

The veterinarian assistant slowly dragged his hand over his face. He looked to Link, slightly annoyed at the other's amusement.

"Of course. You know how close we are. Just...ya know...," Marth's cheeks heated again as he looked down at the spray bottle and paper towels in front of him.

"She's super excited about her little brother's romantic achievement?"

The groomer's smirk was slapped away by said roll of paper towels as it was thrown at his face.

Falling to the floor covered in dog fur, Link burst out in laughter at his best friend, reaching over to pick up the item the other threw at him.

Marth just rolled his eyes as he went back to wiping down the floor of the dog cage.

Elice was indeed happy for him and even considered coming down to meet with the two of them. However, as eager as his older sister was, and how much he missed her, Marth had told her to stay back at home.

It really has been _only_ two months since him and Ike have been having their...fling.

And, it was great. Believe him. It has been the most amazing two months of his life.

Even after the whole kissing incident, Ike reassured the other that he understood and wanted to do whatever he could to make Marth more comfortable until he was ready to make what they had into something more.

Guilt had, however, been a constant cloud over the younger bluenette's head since then. He wished he had some bravery to kiss the wrestler already.

Even Elice's three-hour phone call last week was a bust at trying to get Marth to make a move himself.

The two siblings always kept in touch with each other ever since Marth came to Smash University, talking on the phone once or twice a week.

Elice was probably what made him the most homesick at times. Practically raising him, and then taking full responsibility and custody of him when their parents passed away in a car accident when Marth was sixteen, she was one of the most important people in his life. It was very hard for him to move away only two years after the accident, but Elice convinced him to attend the prestigious school and not to worry his head over her remaining home alone in Altea.

However, to this day, his 30-year-old sister never stopped coddling over him.

Even when their father used to chide her all the time for it, she would always be by his side caring for him whether he needed it or not.

And, Marth appreciated it greatly and adored his sister for her unconditional love for him.

But, when it came to his love life, just like any girl, Elice would go crazy over excitement and then become a mother-hen out of concern for her younger brother and the boy he took fond of.

After his first romantic relationship with Roy, that latter part increased ten-fold.

The bluenette sighed, suddenly missing his perky and compassionate sibling.

Then, he looked over at Link.

Said boy had gone back to trimming the remaining, uneven strands of Sandy's light brown coat.

"Fine."

Stopping his ministrations, the blonde gave Marth a raised eyebrow in question.

The bluenette sighed and looked down at his shoes.

"You can meet him," he grumbled out quietly.

"What was that?"

Marth looked up to be bombarded with a shit-eating grin adorned on the groomer's face.

The veterinarian assistant frowned before crossing his arms, turning his head in the opposite direction in a pouting stance.

"Aww, don't be like that, Marthy."

The bluenette blushed crimson at the use of his older sister's 'loving' nickname coming from the other's mouth.

He stared daggers into him.

"Don't make me change my mind."

Barking out a laugh, Link brushed through his client's hair with the grooming comb.

"Okay, okay. Dinner at your place Friday night. I'm cooking."

* * *

Panting hard, Marth jogged a few more steps before he had to stop, hands on his knees.

"Okay, I can't. How do you do this every day? For an hour? _God_."

Chuckling, Ike patted the shorter bluenette's back, allowing him to catch his breath.

"Practice, my good man."

Marth gave him a bitch face.

"Yeah. A hundred years worth."

Ike laughed at that.

Sighing, Marth came back up to his full height and looked down at his watch. Then to the pathway ahead of them.

"How many more miles?" He asked in a dreaded tone.

"Two."

Marth looked up at his friend tiredly.

Ike smiled fondly at him.

"Come on, the faster we make it back to my apartment the faster we can catch an early dinner before your fencing practice tonight. Food is always the greatest reward."

The wrestler began jogging again, turning back around as he did so, so he can look at the other.

"Yeah, for you, fatty."

"Hey!"

Marth snickered as he caught up with the darker bluenette.

"Hey," he started, gulping in a breath of air.

Ike looked down at him.

"Link said he'd like to meet you. Maybe...have dinner tomorrow night? With the two of us?"

The older male smirked.

"About damn time. Of course, I'll be there."

Marth rolled his eyes playfully as he jogged along with the other, smirking softly as he did so.

* * *

Looking up at his clock, Marth noted it was only an hour until his visitors arrived.

He looked back down at his current situation, however.

"Goodness, Hamilton. This is the second time this week, and like the tenth time this month."

The bluenette was currently cleaning cat vomit off the floor, concern growing on his face.

"Thankfully I'll have the day off next Tuesday and enough free time to bring you in for an appointment."

The feline just sat there, watching his owner clean his mess quietly.

The teal-haired fencer looked back at him, worry lining his features as the black and grey Maine Coon blinked at him before walking over.

The biology student giggled quietly as Hamilton rubbed his face against his own.

Marth sighed softly.

"What would I do without you?"

* * *

House smelling of freshly made stir fry, Link continued tossing the skillet full of chicken and vegetables when the two occupants of the apartment heard a knock at the door.

The blonde turned to smirk at the other, noting the added pink tint to his cheeks.

"I'll get it," Marth announced unnecessarily as he made his way to the front door.

Opening it up, the bluenette was not only greeted by the handsome man at the door, but also by the bouquet of white carnations held out in front of him.

The taller male was blushing lightly as he looked down at the other.

"I-Ike...these are beautiful. Y-you didn't have to," Marth stumbled out, suddenly feeling out of place remembering they weren't alone this evening.

Link was going to have a field day with Marth's bashfulness.

With a shrug, the wrestler pecked the other on the cheek before letting himself in.

Before he got any further, he was once again greeted by his favorite feline.

"Hey Hammy," Ike smiled fondly before scratching Hamilton's backside lovingly. 

Tomato faced, Marth left the two to go find a vase for the flowers.

Link turned as the other came back into the kitchen, snickering at the younger bluenette's romantic plight.

He then looked up as the two were joined by the taller bluenette.

Setting the skillet down, Link reached out his hand.

"Hey, man. I've heard _many_ great things about you."

Link gave Marth a look, the other hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment.

Ike laughed as he took the groomer's hand gratefully.

"Nice to finally meet the famous Link."

The shorter blonde grinned before turning back to the food he was preparing, adding more sauce with another small addition of crushed red pepper flakes for spice.

"You cool with spicy stir fry for dinner?"

Standing beside Marth, the wrestler nodded happily.

"Yeah! I actually love stir fry."

"And, chicken is his favorite protein," the younger bluenette added, smiling shyly up at the older.

Link smiled at the two.

"Awesome."

Suddenly, the trio was interrupted by another knock at the door.

Marth looked to Link questioningly.

"Who could that be?"

However, the blonde smirked at them, "Here, watch this for me," before setting the skillet back down and walking to the door.

"Link...," the youngest male gave the groomer a slight warning tone, worried about what the other had planned without his knowledge.

Said boy turned to him, grinning widely before he opened the front door.

Walked in a beautiful woman with long, light brown, almost blonde hair, held in a few braids and brackets in the front. Her bright blue eyes looked to Link before scanning over the two confused bluenettes.

"Im assuming you didn't tell him?" She asked knowingly, adorned in a soft, knee-high, white and pink dress.

"Nope."

The light brunette rolled her eyes before looking back at the biology student.

"Nice to see you again Marth."

"Hey Zelda," Marth mumbled in greeting, his face reddening more and more as he stared down at the floor. He wanted to hide away forever.

He felt so embarrassed about all of this.

Ike gave him a comforting pat on the back, finding the other's constant blushing to be quite adorable.

"Oh, come on. You should have seen this coming. How could I _not_ make this into a double date?"

Link was grinning from ear to ear as he held his girlfriend by the waist. 

Even Zelda was getting some enjoyment out of the other's shyness.

Marth put his head in his hands and groaned lightly.

All three of his friends laughed at him.

"You're like the embarrassing older brother he never asked for, Link. Look at the poor thing, trying to hide himself in his new friend's shoulder for goodness sake."

Zelda's words were true, as Marth now had his face buried in Ike's shoulder, the other petting his hair lightly in amusement.

This is why he wanted everyone to wait and meet Ike when they were an official couple. He didn't want the older boy to feel pressured into dating him, or having to deal with this embarrassment of being the center of attention.

"It's okay."

The quiet spoken words above him made the teal-haired fencer look up into soft, cobalt eyes.

He grumbled quietly before leaning into Ike as the other wrapped an arm around him.

He looked back over at the couple, who were just fine watching him and the wrestler interact.

Marth's face was going to burst with the amount of heat he kept adding to it.

Zelda and Link chuckled before the two properly kissed one another in greeting.

Marth looked down at that, guilt evident on his face.

Ike flicked him in the head.

"Ow!"

The shorter bluenette looked up, rubbing his head with slight hurt on his face.

The taller gave him a stern, knowing look. He recognized that face. Marth knew he was not allowed to feel guilty about their failed kiss.

Said bluenette sighed and apologized quietly, with Ike brushing a kiss against the sore spot he put on the other's teal head.

"Oh! The food! Dammit," Link exclaimed as he gave Zelda a kiss on the cheek before running to the kitchen, leaving her alone with the two students.

She chuckled quietly before walking over to the boys.

All three sat at Marth's dining room table together as Ike introduced himself while they waited for the blonde to finish his work in the kitchen.

* * *

"This is beautiful," Ike complimented as he took another large bite of his stir fry.

Link chuckled.

"Why thank you."

Taking a bite himself, the blonde looked at everyone enjoying the meal he prepared and smiled.

Around forty-five minutes later, all four had finished their food and were simply chatting, sharing stories as they caught up in each other's lives when a sudden, loud gagging came from Marth's bedroom.

"Oh no, not again!"

The bluenette bolted from his chair and ran inside his room.

All three of his guests looked at one another in concern as they all got up to see what was going on.

Marth was sitting on the floor, patting Hamilton gently as the feline coughed up his dinner the biology student set out for him earlier that evening.

He was biting his lip worriedly.

Link went into the separate bathroom in the hall to grab a few paper towels, wetting half of them under the sink before he also grabbed a cleaning spray.

He came back into the room, items ready in hand as he questioned the other,

"How often does he throw up?"

Marth looked up at him, eyes shining in worry.

"H-he doesn't."

The veterinarian assistant looked back down at his cat.

"Not until a few weeks ago...a-and this is the second time today. I was going to bring him in for an appointment on Tuesday since I'm off that day and have enough time in between classes to have him looked at."

The other three nodded silently, watching as Hamilton finally finished heaving and got up, rubbing his body against Marth before laying down in his cat bed.

Marth just kept staring at the animal, biting his lip harder.

Quietly, Ike stepped around the mess and joined the younger bluenette on the floor. 

"Hey," the wrestler gently put a hand on Marth's back, "maybe he's just got a stomach bug, or maybe something's stuck in there he can't get out. I'm sure it's no biggy."

The older male didn't know anything about cats, but he wanted to try to ease the other's worry somehow.

Marth looked at him, his watery eyes seeking some form of plausible explanation that made him believe his furry friend was just fine.

He nodded and blinked his eyes a few times, making sure no tears fell. Hamilton was fine.

_'Just a stomach bug.'_

The biology student nodded again, before sniffling quietly.

"Y-Yeah. You're probably right."

He coughed, leaning over to pet Hamilton one last time before standing back up.

"Why don't we let Hamilton rest and maybe we can watch a movie and play a board game or something...?" Zelda offered quietly, trying to lighten the mood.

Looking back down at his best furry friend in the whole world, Marth hesitated before he felt a hand squeeze his own.

He looked up at its owner.

"He'll be fine," Ike assured as he smiled comfortingly at the anxious bluenette, before leading him into the living room with Zelda as Link offered to clean up the sick on the wood floor.

Squeezing the other's hand back, Marth turned one more time to his bedroom.

_'He's okay...just a stomach bug._

_He'll be good as new after the doctors next week..._

_right?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was more of a filler chapter... 
> 
> BUT A VERY IMPORTANT ONE!
> 
> You shall find out why in the coming chapters :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	7. Chapter 7

“Two more blocks. Come on, you can do it.”

Ike looked over at his companion who was currently struggling to keep up with him.

The other just nodded silently, taking in a deep breath of air as he pushed himself harder, aligning his stride back up with the stronger athlete.

Marth and Ike had recently started jogging together a few days throughout the week, the former wanting to work more on his stamina, as well as getting in more cardio exercise for his health.

Of course, the taller bluenette willingly took him on, giving the inexperienced jogger breaks when he needed them as well as keeping up encouragement when the shorter would fall behind.

Finally, the two made their way back to Marth’s apartment.

Ike high-fived the fencer before following the younger bluenette up the stairs.

“Alright, let me help you collect your stuff, and then I’ll meet you after Hamilton’s appointment later?”

Marth confirmed, before opening the door to his apartment.

Ike nodded in reply as he followed the shorter inside. However, he had barely brought his right foot over the threshold when he had to stop himself from bumping into the other.

“Uh...Marth? Why did you stop?”

“Hamilton...he’s not at the door.”

The taller bluenette looked over his friend’s shoulder, also taking notice that their friendly feline was not in his usual spot to greet them.

“Maybe he’s sleeping? I’m sure he’s lounging about somewhere waiting, and just didn’t feel like walking over.”

Marth gave the other an unsure look before letting him inside all the way.

Hamilton had been doing pretty well since their dinner party last week, not even getting sick once. And, Marth was very glad for that. But, he still kept his appointment today for his furry friend just to be safe.

The two students looked around the living room and dining area, where the Maine Coon was nowhere to be seen.

Marth walked over to the kitchen, looking down at the floor by his cabinets.

“That’s odd.”

Ike walked in after him.

“What?”

The fencer pointed down to the floor.

A bowl full of cat food remained untouched alongside another bowl of water.

Both bluenettes stared at the items in concern.

“Let’s look for him,” Ike replied, making his way into the living room, doing a thorough search while Marth went into his bedroom.

About thirty seconds went by when suddenly,

“HAMILTON!”

Ike bolted up from looking behind the television stand, sprinting the few feet to Marth’s bedroom.

“Marth?!”

At first, Ike couldn’t figure out where the younger bluenette was located, until he made out the top part of those teal bangs on the other side of the bottom of the bed.

He walked over and stuttered in his steps as he looked down at the scene below him.

Marth was there, kneeling beside Hamilton.

However, said feline was in the middle of coming down from what appeared to be a seizure.

Right there, on the biology student’s wood floor beside his cat bed, the 10-year-old feline was probably making his way over to greet them when the episode started.

Marth was shaking. Badly.

He had no idea what to do. Neither student did.

They remained silent as they watched the grey and black Maine Coon finally still in his convulsions.

“H-Hamilton?”

The biology student hesitantly brushed his hand along the feline’s fur.

He felt breathing, but Hamilton remained unconscious.

Blinking out of his trance, Ike suddenly took action.

“Marth. Put Hamilton on his bed, okay? We gotta get him to the hospital. Now.”

He then ran from the teal-haired student’s bedroom to grab both his and Marth’s keys, as well as his wallet.

Marth quickly did as he was told, being gentle in picking up his furry friend and placing him into the green and blue patterned cat bed.

He quickly made his way to the front door, where Ike had it already open for them.

They rushed out, with the older bluenette using Marth’s house key to lock up before they made their way downstairs and to his Camero.

Going as much as he dared over the speed limit, Ike got them to Pika Animal Hospital in just under five minutes.

Hamilton was starting to wake up.

The two made their way inside, with Ike having his hand pressed gently against Marth’s lower back to push the distraught boy along.

“Oh! Marth, sweetie, your appointment’s not until-,” the woman at the front desk started until she noticed the drowsy state of Hamilton in the veterinarian assistant’s arms.

“Oh my goodness, what happened?!”

The two students looked at her helplessly.

“H-He...u-uh...um...he-,” Marth’s breath caught in his throat.

He started shaking again, too upset to give any explanation as to what happened.

Ike kept his hand securely against the other, taking the lead.

“W-We think he had a seizure...” he looked down at both the fencer and his pet cat worriedly,

“Can we see the doctor? Please?”

The woman nodded vigorously before she got up and quickly left.

Ike let out a breath, gently rubbing his hand up and down his friend’s back.

Marth was holding it together as best he could. He needed to be strong for Hamilton.

Suddenly, a blonde, wavy-haired woman in light green scrubs came rushing from the treatment room, toward the two bluenettes.

“Hey! Here, Marth bring him into the cat room,” she stated in haste, beckoning the two to come over.

Both students obliged, walking into a room with an exam table, two chairs aside for patient owners, as well as a cat tree for feline guests to play on while waiting.

Quickly washing her hands in the sink off to the right hand side, she reached for the bed in Marth’s arms.

Shakily, the biology student handed over his furry best friend.

Placing Hamilton gently onto the exam counter, the doctor took notice of how upset her young assistant was. She knew she had to be gentle with whatever her exam results would bring.

She looked over at his accompanying friend, holding out her hand.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Leaf. Isabelle Leaf.”

Ike gratefully took her hand before placing it on Marth’s back in comfort once more.

“Okay...so what happened exactly?”

Marth looked up to Ike, before gluing his watery eyes to Hamilton.

“U-um...w-well-,”

He hiccuped.

The wrestler’s eyes bent in anguish before turning to the doctor himself.

“Hammy—Hamilton, uh, well for the past few weeks has been vomiting quite a lot. Originally, Marth was gonna bring him in later today for that reason...b-but then this happened when we came back from exercising earlier this afternoon. Like, fifteen minutes ago. He also didn’t eat his breakfast this morning.”

The taller bluenette looked to the shorter, who nodded quietly in agreement.

Swallowing hard, Marth gripped his chair, unable to speak.

Dr. Leaf nodded quietly in understanding before turning her attention to Hamilton.

Gripping the stethoscope around her neck, she inserted the earpieces into her ears before gently dragging the chestpiece against the feline’s chest.

After finding no abnormal rhythms of his heart, Isabelle quietly continued going through Hamilton’s vitals.

His respiration and temperature seemed to be okay, as well.

But, her face still showed great concern, based off the symptoms the Maine Coon seemed to be having.

“Is Hamilton an outdoor cat?”

Marth looked up at her.

“U-uh...no he’s not. S-sometimes I take him out on m-my patio...b-but that’s it,” he sniffled quietly as Ike reached for one of his white knuckled hands gripping onto the chair.

Marth let him take it and hold it tightly.

Dr. Leaf nodded. She had an idea as to what was going on. But, there was no easy way to say it.

She would have to conduct a blood test to confirm her suspicions correct. And, she would need the results as soon as possible.

She looked to her client’s owner on the brink of tears as his friend held his hand.

She sighed, the poor boy needed to know.

“Okay...so, his vitals look good...”

Both bluenettes looked up, slightly hopeful. However, they could tell there was a ‘but’ coming.

“But...”

There it was.

“The symptoms he’s having are two major signs of...heartworm.”

Marth’s face paled.

“N-no...t-that’s...he, h-he can’t...”

Ike looked to the distraught biology student and then to the pained look on the veterinarian’s face.

He felt stupid for asking, but he needed to understand,

“W-what...um, what is that?”

Dr. Leaf turned her attention to the older bluenette, understanding his confusion.

“Heartworm is a condition where a cat can become infected through a diseased mosquito, whether from being bitten or ingesting one. From this, worms eventually develop and plant themselves inside the animal’s heart. However, this occurrence is mostly common in dogs and a rarity in felines since cats are usually not as susceptible to the disease. But, there is only a cure for dogs. Cats, on the other hand...,” Dr. Leaf trailed off, looking at Marth.

Ike’s own face paled slightly.

“There isn’t one for cats?” He asked in disbelief.

“Unfortunately, no...but there are treatments and therapy. But, the level of their effectiveness is dependent on how far along the disease already is. If we managed to have caught it in time, Hamilton has a chance to recover in good time, but not fully. He would always have heartworm, but through continuous therapy, he would still be able to live out a strong, normal lifestyle, even at his age.”

“And...if not?”

The female veterinarian sighed sorrowfully.

“Then...Hamilton will take our preventative and anti-inflammatory medicine, along with the therapy we provide...until the heartworm takes over completely.”

The grip in the engineering student’s hand got extremely tight, almost cutting off his circulation as Marth’s nails dug into his skin.

Not giving a damn as he squeezed his hand back, Ike continued,

“S-So, what can we do to make sure if this is the actual problem?”

Dr. Leaf nodded,

“For official confirmation, I will collect a blood sample from Hamilton and send it off to the lab immediately and hopefully get results by tonight. Afterward, I will have my veterinary technicians give him a x-Ray. Sometimes, it’s possible to see if there are worms in his heart with that examination.”

Ike nodded solemnly, looking down at Marth.

Isabelle looked at the two.

“If we see any with the x-Ray, emergency surgery is also an option. Carefully, we may be able to remove any pre-mature worms residing within his heart. But, we would need the blood sample results back before doing so. We don’t want to open him up without being one-hundred percent sure.”

The darker blue-haired student nodded as the doctor continued,

“And, we also need to make sure he’s not already too far along in the disease. His symptoms are quite severe already if he’s seizing.”

Marth bit his lip hard.

“But. There is a good chance he puts up a strong fight and makes it through the night. With symptoms as bad as these, rarely I’ve seen that happen. I will not lie to you. But, it _has_  happened.”

The younger bluenette couldn’t look at anyone as he stared his watery eyes into the floor.

“I know Hamilton loves you very much, Marth. I’m sure he’s already doing his best to fight this off. Have faith in him,” the veterinarian assured softly.

The teal-haired student didn’t say anything, but nodded silently.

Dr. Leaf sighed, understanding his grief.

“I’m going to take him inside now to collect a blood sample and get the x-Ray taken care of. It will be about thirty minutes to an hour, since x-Ray results take time to collect. You boys sit tight.”

With that, the blonde woman carefully picked up Hamilton, bed and all, before making her way out the door, shutting it quietly.

The bluenettes sat in silence as Ike quietly put his arm around Marth, letting the hurt boy squeeze his other hand as he leaned into him without saying a word.

The wrestler didn’t know what to say.

God, he hoped Hamilton put up a good fight if he really did have this so-called heartworm.

_‘Marth needs you little buddy. Please hang in there. Please...”_

Sighing softly, the taller bluenette rubbed his hand up and down Marth’s arm as the shorter sniffled quietly.

_‘Even Marth is holding it together better than I thought he would. God, it hurts seeing him so upset like this.’_

Ike pulled him in tighter.

Marth gave no complaint as he continued to stare at the floor silently.

Suddenly, the door swung open, startling the two grieving students.

“What the hell happened?!”

Eyes furrowed in concern and his own grief, Link stood in the doorway. He saw Dr. Leaf walk into the treatment room with Hamilton and a very grim look on her face.

“I thought he was doing better?” He asked, more softly this time as he took in both boys’ conditions.

Marth shook his head quietly as he looked down to the floor again. He couldn’t take this much longer and he felt his resolve starting to break.

Ike held him even tighter, as if he could feel the other getting close to losing his fight against his grief.

The taller bluenette gestured for the groomer to close the door so he could explain to him what’s been going on since the two came back to Marth’s apartment from their afternoon jog.

* * *

“God, Marth...I’m so sorry,” Link stated quietly in shock once Ike finished.

He gently brushed his hand through Marth’s hair, trying to make eye contact with him.

The shorter bluenette refused to look at either of them.

“But, I agree with Dr. Leaf. Hamilton is a fighter. I’m sure he’ll get through this.”

As he was finishing that statement, said woman walked in with the ailing feline.

“Okay gentleman...Oh! Link, I guess you heard what’s been going on with our furry companion here, huh?” The blonde veterinarian asked gently.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Well, you can stay if you’d like. I know you and Marth are close and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you stayed?”

The blonde nodded as Marth quietly confirmed his consent to let his best friend stay and hear the results.

“Alright, so I took my blood samples and they will be picked up within an hour to be sent to our lab, and hopefully, I will hear from them around 8:00 tonight. Now, as for the x-Ray...”

All three boys sat in anticipated silence.

“We were luckily able to identify three worms clearly in Hamilton’s heart, which only has a slight enlargement. That is a positive sign, however, because where his symptoms are right now, I had expected much worse in his heart’s condition. So, when the blood results come back, which I am sure will test positive for heartworm proteins, I can schedule to have an emergency surgery done tomorrow morning to extract the worms we find. They appear pre-mature, which is also a good sign because that means Hamilton’s immune system is fighting off their nutritional ability to grow fully.”

The three friends nodded silently. Marth started biting his lip once more because yes, he had his answers, but the cost for everything was going to be extravagant and he didn’t know if he could pay for it.

As if reading his thoughts, Isabelle continued,

“Marth. You have been a very loyal assistant these past four years, and I know what we pay is most likely not enough for what this will all cost...So, I will cover this appointment and the tests we did here today myself. If you agree to us performing the surgery, I will take off fifty percent of the cost and let you pay the rest off at your convenience. Same goes for the heartworm therapy.”

Said bluenette looked up at her alarmed, yet incredibly grateful.

“T-Thank you...”

Dr. Leaf smiled. She knew her decision was not beneficial to her business, but it was better intention for the sweet, hard worker sitting in front of her. Even if there was a sorrowful chance Hamilton might not make it.

It was a risk she was willing to take.

“Okay. So, I’m going to give you prednisolone to help Hamilton with the inflammation in his heart for tonight. We already gave him a dose orally in the treatment room along with some soft food. I prescribed a high dose because this is an emergency situation, so he will need another pill in about four to six hours. I also need you to keep an eye on him. If he starts wheezing, vomiting, or seizing, bring him back immediately or to an emergency twenty-four hour center if any of those symptoms occur after hours. Also, make sure he doesn’t eat anything after midnight tonight, just so he is fasted for surgery in the morning. Speaking of, do you want to go through with that procedure?”

Marth bobbed his head up and down quietly as he was staring at Hamilton again.

“Alright then. I will call you later when I get the blood test results back. For now, you boys bring Hamilton back home and give him lots of love. Except you, Link. You’re still working today.”

The blonde chuckled lightly at that as the other two nodded in gratitude at the veterinarian.

The groomer made his leave since they were finishing up, wishing Marth luck as he patted Hamilton gently on the head, ordering the younger bluenette to text him if he needed anything. Unfortunately, him and Zelda made plans to go out of town tonight, where they would be gone most of the week, and sadly he wouldn’t be able to meet up with Marth later.

Life had terrible timing.

As he left, Dr. Leaf turned back to the bluenettes getting ready to leave, Hamilton back in his owner’s arms.

“And, Marth,” she started softly, “just keep in mind...there is still a possibility that Hamilton...”

The woman trailed off once again, knowing the boy knew what she meant.

He nodded, sniffling quietly. He was still surprisingly keeping a strong front as he trembled beside Ike. The other was holding him quietly, arm wrapped around his side.

“If he makes it through the night, he truly is fighting. And, it will be a positive sign that surgery is most likely to be successful, as well as his therapy treatment.”

The two nodded silently.

“Do you have any questions before I let you go?”

Both shook their heads quietly, thanking the veterinarian for her help and kind accommodation for Marth’s financial issue.

Dr. Leaf nodded sincerely,

“You are quite welcome. You boys take care.”

With that, the veterinarian made her way back into the treatment room of the hospital as the two students walked back out to Ike’s car, Hamilton in tow.

The car ride was silent as Marth quietly stroked his fingers along Hamilton’s black and grey coat.

He was staring out the front window, a distant look on his face.

Ike looked down at their feline companion before looking at Marth worriedly.

He pulled into a spot right next to Marth’s car before getting out and walking around to the teal-haired student’s side, opening the door for him.

Getting up slowly, Marth made eye-contact with the other for the first time in the past two hours since they arrived at the vet office.

Ike was taken back by the amount of broken hurt, frustration, and fear mingled in those watery, sapphire eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Marth puffed out his chest as he turned away from Ike and made his way upstairs with Hamilton.

The taller bluenette continued to look at him in concern as he followed behind.

With the other’s house keys in his hand, Ike opened the door quietly and let Marth and Hamilton in first before letting himself in and shutting the door.

The veterinarian assistant gently set Hamilton down on the floor beside the couch. The feline just blinked his green eyes softly up at his owner as he snuggled himself further into his cat bed.

The biology student just stared down at him.

“Marth...” Ike called quietly.

Said bluenette turned to him.

Fists clenched at his sides, Marth kept staring at the ground when suddenly a tear rolled slowly from his left eye, followed by another from his right.

He bared his teeth lightly as he hiccuped.

A hand reached over and wiped the tear running from his left eye.

Marth looked up before his face crumpled in grief as he ran to the other and wailed,

“Oh, Ike...!”

Face buried in said bluenette’s chest, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, the younger let out all his hurt and anguish in harsh sobs.

Ike held him tightly, allowing the grieving boy to lean into him for support. He leaned down and gently kissed the teal head as it cried harder and harder into his chest.

The wrestler closed his eyes at the pain the fencer was going through, feeling his body wrack through the grief. A single tear slipped from his eye as he continued to hold and soothe the other.

Marth started to cough harshly at the amount of crying he was doing, causing himself to hyperventilate in the process.

Ike rubbed his back, trying to get him to calm down some.

“Easy, Marth easy...it’s alright. Just, breathe.”

The younger bluenette just shook his head roughly as he continued to cough and cry into the other’s chest.

Suddenly, his legs gave out.

“Woah! Marth! Okay...okay...”

Startled by the sudden weight of the other losing his strength to stand, Ike managed to keep himself up as he got an idea.

Taking the arms wrapped around him, he gently peeled them away and placed them around his neck. Then, lifting the other by the waist, he hoisted him up so he could get his arms under his backside.

Marth barely noticed as he now continued to mewl into the other’s shoulder.

Holding the other like a small child, Ike carefully stepped around Hamilton and took a seat on the couch with the the shorter bluenette chest-to-chest with him on his lap.

Ike leaned into the sofa, letting Marth ride out the pain as he rubbed his back in comforting circles as he kissed the side of his head soothingly.

“Alright...alright...” Ike cooed quietly as he cradled the back of Marth’s head as he rocked the two of them slightly as the other began to calm down.

Face full of snot and tears, Marth continued to snivel and hiccup into the wrestler’s shoulder.

“S-Sorry...”

Ike’s brows furrowed at that. He leaned his head into Marth’s.

“Hey, none of that. You don’t apologize for any of this. You’re upset, kiddo...you gotta let it out. This is hard shit to take in. Just relax, I gotcha.”

The older male made sure to nip any insecure fear in the bud that the younger was having for being upset.

He couldn’t understand how someone could be cruel enough to make Marth believe it was wrong of him to feel grief of any kind.

In that moment, Ike wanted to murder Roy.

But, he had a more important matter to attend to.

The teal-haired student sniffling quietly on his lap rubbing at his watery eyes.

Said boy turned his face towards Ike, but didn’t look up. He felt the other’s breath against his forehead.

The darker bluenette brushed Marth’s bangs from his red face and peered down at those puffy, pain-filled eyes.

“Hey...” he spoke softly.

The biology student looked up, biting his lip as he tried hiding his face again.

Ike grabbed his chin, stopping him.

“Nuh-uh. Look at me. I promise, it’s okay.”

Marth hiccuped again as he was forced to look up into those cobalt eyes.

“You feel better?”

Marth looked sideways, his eyes locking on Hamilton before his lip wobbled.

He lifted his hand in a ‘so-so’ motion.

Ike nodded in understanding, before he made Marth be at arm’s length with him.

The shorter bluenette looked at him in confusion.

Ike didn’t say anything as he suddenly took off his workout shirt.

Neither boy had showered nor changed since the incident.

Cheeks tinted pink, Marth sniffled as he looked on curiously as to what the other was doing.

Because his shirt was already dirty, Ike tried finding the cleanest spot before he lifted it up to use it as a makeshift tissue to wipe Marth’s nose.

The other squeaked in protest, blushing crimson as the older bluenette cleaned his face of snot.

Ike chuckled lightly before he dropped the shirt on the floor, taking both his hands to wipe away the excess tears trailing down the younger’s reddened face.

Once he was done coddling the younger, Ike pulled the upset bluenette back into his chest, combing his fingers through the other’s hair softly.

Still blushing, Marth leaned back into him, appreciating the comfort.

“Now what...?”

Ike looked down at the other’s softly spoken question, voice raspy from all his crying and coughing.

“We give Hamilton some love.”

Marth looked up at the taller bluenette, his lip wobbling once more as he hiccuped.

He covered his face in his hands.

It wasn’t Hamilton’s time.

_‘It’s not fair! Hamilton deserves more than this! H-He...it....i-it’s not...I’m not ready for that!’_

Before he knew it, Marth starting crying softly into his hands.

“Hey, hey...Aw Marth...”

Ike startled as the other got upset once more, but took it in stride as he held him in his arms tighter.

Suddenly, the younger bluenette muffled something.

“What was that?” The older asked softly.

Marth pulled his hands from his face.

“I-It’s not f-fair...I-It...H-Hamilton is s-sup-p-posed to l-live...f-for-for-e-ever...h-he....c-can’t...no...!”

The teal-haired student pushed his hands against Ike’s chest before he broke down into more sobs and fell back into the other.

Ike’s heart broke as he could feel the other’s shattering from grief.

But, Hamilton was still with them.

The black fluff ball of a feline was sitting beside them, refusing to close his eyes because he knew his owner was in distress.

Ike looked into those sweet, jade eyes.

_‘You gotta stay with us buddy. Marth needs you. You can do it. Fight this. Make us proud.’_

Hamilton blinked at him, seeming to understand the bipedal’s desperate look.

Turning his attention back to Marth, Ike gently brought his finger’s through his hair again.

“Hey...let’s not think like that, okay? Dr. Leaf said there’s a chance Hammy will be just fine tonight.”

He looked at his watch as he held the other.

“We got three more hours until we have to give him more medicine. Why don’t you take a nice, relaxing shower and freshen up while I go back to my place to clean up and bring over an extra set of clothes? I’ll be just under an hour, I promise.”

Marth wiped his face as he looked at the engineering student.

“E-Extra clothes? Y-You’re staying...?”

Ike looked at him empathetically.

“Of course, silly. I’m not going to leave you alone tonight. I’ll be right here with you, having a grand ole’ time with Hamilton.”

The fencer chuckled quietly at that, looking at the other gratefully as he sniffled.

Ike smiled gently at him.

Before he reached over and cleaned Marth’s nose again, wiping his hand against his athletic shorts.

“Ike! That’s disgusting! Now, your hand is full of snot,” Marth giggled out as the other stuck his tongue out at him before kissing his cheek sweetly.

Ike then tapped the other’s leg, signaling him to get up from his lap.

Marth obliged, sniffling as he went into his supply closet to grab a towel before setting it inside his bathroom.

He made his way back to Ike.

Said bluenette had his keys and wallet, along with his sports pack from earlier in his hands. He wanted to quickly take care of what he needed to at his apartment so he could rush back over here. He didn’t want to leave the other alone for too long.

“Okay. I will be back in thirty minutes tops. If you need anything, _anything_ , you call me, alright? Even if I’m naked in the shower, if something happens I will be here in two minutes flat. I want to make sure you’re going to be okay while I’m gone. I’m just a phone call away.”

Marth laughed quietly, but he knew the other was serious and couldn’t be more grateful for his concerned friend.

He nodded in understanding as the two hugged one another good-bye.

“Look after him for me, Hamilton. I’m counting on you buddy.”

Marth smiled as both of them looked at the ill feline watching them as he remained in his cat bed beside the couch, before Ike walked out the door.

* * *

After hanging up the phone with Jagen, Marth laid back on his bed, Hamilton beside him in his green and aqua colored cat bed.

Before notifying his fencing coach on why he couldn’t make it to practice, Marth made sure to also inform Cain via text before his friend arrived at the gym and started freaking out as to why his favorite sparring partner wasn’t there today.

He text Link, as well, and let him know that Ike was spending the night to keep an eye on him and Hamilton.

The other text back,

_‘He’s a keeper ;)_

_But in all seriousness, I’m happy you’re not alone tonight either. Please thank Ike for me for looking after you two.’_

Marth smiled.

Both Link and Elice were alike, and he loved it.

His older sister was the first person he called after the wrestler left. It was a very emotional conversation and Marth found himself in tears again as he told Elice about what was going on.

She calmed him down over the phone, trying to get his mind off of everything and to keep himself on the positive side of the situation, just like Ike had. And, like Link, told her younger brother to thank the older boy for staying with him.

Speaking of, the fencer’s thoughts were suddenly cut off when he heard a soft knock at the door.

Petting Hamilton gently, Marth got off his bed and walked over to the front door.

Freshly clean, Ike smiled down as he was greeted warmly with a hug from the other.

“Hey...how are you feeling now? Did the shower help?”

Marth nodded in reply as he led the other to his bedroom.

“I called my coach and let him know I couldn’t make it to practice tonight...and I also called my sister...” Marth trailed off, feeling his eyes sting again. He felt awful Elice wasn’t here when their cat was sick like this. She grew up with Hamilton, too.

Ike noticed.

He put his things down before he held the other close.

“What did she say, hmm?” He asked softly.

Marth sniffed lightly before he pushed his face into the other’s chest.

He was just too emotional right now.

Just when he thought he was feeling better, his world came crashing down again.

And again.

“Sh-She said to keep positive...l-like you said...a-and her and Link both say thank you for looking after...u-us,” Marth replied as he looked back at Hamilton and then up to Ike.

The taller male smiled softly.

“Of course.”

He then looked down at the items he brought.

“I picked up some food on my way back over...since we haven’t really eaten since noon and it’s getting close to 6:00. I’m a bit hungry so I’m gonna go ahead and eat the sandwich I bought. I got you one, as well, along with some soup and a fruit cup if you were hungry.”

Marth nodded silently.

“I-I’m not, but thank you.”

Ike nodded in understanding before taking out his sandwich from one of the plastic bags on the floor. He then reached over to grasp the other’s hand, walking the few feet to the younger bluenette’s bed.

He let Marth hop on first and get comfortable next to Hamilton before joining the two on the bed.

Pulling out his smart phone from his sweat pants, Ike scrolled through it until he found Netflix.

He didn’t like the silence.

It was too much of an opportunity for the other to get lost in upsetting thoughts about his cat.

“Here, what movie you wanna watch?” He asked the veterinarian assistant softly.

Marth looked over at the phone in Ike’s hand, his left arm still wrapped around Hamilton.

“C-Can we watch a Disney movie?”

The younger seemed a bit shy in asking since it was a children’s movie, but they always helped him feel better when he was upset.

Ike smiled softly before gently kissing the teal head beside him.

“Of course we can. You have a specific request?”

Marth looked up at the other gratefully.

“Mulan? I-It’s one of my favorites.”

The taller bluenette nodded with a smile before finding the movie.

With one arm wrapped around the other, who snuggled into his side while petting Hamilton, Ike held his BLT in his other hand and took a large bite out of it as the movie started.

* * *

“Marth...you gotta get some sleep.”

The movie ended just a few hours ago.

After receiving a phone call from Dr. Leaf halfway through it, where she confirmed that the blood test results did come back positive for heartworm, Marth had become quiet and turned his attention fully to Hamilton, ignoring the remainder of the movie.

It was now getting close to 12:00 AM and Ike knew they both needed rest if they wanted to make it to Hamilton’s surgery on time.

If said feline made it through the night.

But, Ike didn’t want to think on that.

He looked down at Marth.

The younger male was refusing to close his tired eyes as he kept staring at Hamilton.

They gave the feline his second dose of medicine earlier, as well. He seemed to be doing alright, only coughing lightly once or twice, not badly enough for an emergency run.

The black and grey Maine Coon was staring back at his owner, blinking softly at him.

Marth whimpered.

Ike pulled him into his chest gently, with the shorter bluenette’s back facing him.

They spooned quietly as the biology student’s lip continued to tremble as he pet his cat.

He didn’t want to fall asleep.

He didn’t want to know what would happen in the coming morning.

Whether Hamilton would be with them or-

He hiccuped.

Ike hushed him gently, kissing the back of the other’s head in comfort.

Reaching for the wrestler’s hand connecting to the arm wrapped over his chest, Marth held it tightly as he continued to stare at Hamilton.

“I-I don’t want h-him to g-go...”

The teal-haired athlete started crying softly as he gripped the other’s hand tighter.

“I know...I know...” Ike comforted gently, holding the other firmly against him,

“But look, he hasn’t, right? He’s been doing well all night. Have faith in him Marthy.”

The younger blinked.

He never told the older his sister’s nickname.

But, in that moment, he was incredibly glad to hear it.

After another hour, with the wrestler snoring beside him, Marth finally succumbed to sleep.

His grip on Hamilton and Ike never faltering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was incredibly painful to write.
> 
> That is all. 
> 
> (Also, the scene where Marth finally breaks down to Ike is based off similarly to when Lucina breaks down to Chrom in FE Awakening--such a wholesome yet heart shattering scene, I had to parallel it here)
> 
> Until next chapter.
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	8. Chapter 8

_Love is sudden, even when you least expect it_

* * *

_It was a beautiful day out._

_The two had laid out a nice, fleece, red and beige blanket onto the soft grass, where they set up their early brunch picnic._

_Leaning into the the taller male behind him, Marth let out a sigh as the two watched the scenery around them._

_On one side of the park, children were playing on a playground as their parents chatted while keeping an eye on their little ones._

_On the other, dogs were running around playing with one another or catching the frisbees their owners tossed for them._

_Two policemen trotted past on their Percheron draft horses._

_The younger bluenette smiled._

_This was nice._

_"Hey, look who it is!"_

_Marth looked up to the other, then over to where Ike was pointing._

_Over on the other side of the park and across the road was Hamilton._

_The veterinarian assistant gasped in excitement as he stood up._

_He began to jog over to his pet when the clouds in the sky suddenly darkened._

_Thunder rumbled above him and lightening flashed as rain started falling down hard. He looked back at the feline, realizing he was about to cross the street when a vehicle was approaching._

_"W-Wait...! Hamilton! Hammy!" Marth screamed._

_He started running as fast as he could toward the road._

_Until his foot caught in a hole in the ground, causing the bluenette to trip and fall forward into the muddy grass._

_Sopping wet, the biology student got on his hands and knees, breathing heavily as he looked out in front of him, eyes wide with fear and desperation._

_Hamilton was staring at him from the middle of the road._

_The car made impact._

_"NO!!"_

_..._

"HAMILTON!"

Bolting up in bed, Marth's breath caught in his throat as he struggled to make out his surroundings.

Gripping his comforter tightly, the bluenette tried breathing normally as he broke out into a cold sweat.

A groan elicited from beside him.

"Mm...Marth?"

Said boy looked down, body shaking like a leaf.

The taller male beside him got up quickly, noticing the terrified look in the other's eyes.

"Hey...you alright? What happened?"

Ike held the other's back lightly as he leaned over, checking to see that Hamilton was okay.

Said feline had startled, but was too weak to sit up and just watched the two students quietly.

"U-Uh...H-Hamilton...he...h-he uh...," the younger bluenette looked over at his cat.

His eyes suddenly filled with tears.

He was so confused.

"T-The car...h-he was...a-and the road...t-the thunder..."

Ike looked behind them at the bedroom window, noting that it was night time and it was calm outside.

Now, he was confused.

"What...? Marth, Hamilton is right here. He's okay."

The wrestler looked to the alarm clock on the nightstand.

_'2:03 AM'_

He sighed heavily as he looked back to the boy still trembling beside him.

Then it clicked.

"You had a bad dream, didn't you?"

Marth looked at Ike in confusion.

"N-No...I...oh..."

The biology student looked down, shamefully realizing the other was right.

Ike brushed some teal hair from the younger’s sweaty face before pulling him back down into the bed.

"It's alright, Marth. Let's just go back to sleep."

The taller senior college student pulled the shorter male into his chest, letting the fencer tuck into his side and hesitantly wrap a thin arm around his stomach.

The older bluenette could still feel Marth shaking beside him, still upset from his nightmare.

"It's okay...it was just a dream, that's all. You're okay..." Ike cooed softly to the other as he snuggled closer to him.

Marth sniffled quietly as he gripped tighter to the darker bluenette's sleep shirt.

The engineering student began to hum quietly as he held the other against him.

Ike was exhausted, and his body screamed at him to go back to sleep. But, he refused to do so until the teal-haired student's breathing evened out.

He looked down, watching as the younger boy finally relaxed in his arms and quietly drifted off to sleep.

Resting his head against the other, the older fell into slumber soon after.

* * *

As the sun came in through the window, Marth scrunched his face tiredly as he slowly blinked his eyes open.

He looked down at his pillow, blushing darkly as he realized he was not only drooling on said pillow, but that said pillow was Ike's chest.

The older boy was still snoring beside him, deep in sleep with his arm still wrapped around Marth's side.

The fencer smiled softly at the other.

Until he felt a loud purr up against his back.

He looked down to find Hamilton laying beside him, breathing deeply as he snuggled closer to his owner as he blinked his own eyes open.

Green met blue.

"Hamilton!"

Eyes shining with unshed tears, Marth hugged his feline as tight as he dared.

He was okay! He made it!

There was another shift in the bed.

"Well...would you look at that."

Ike was smirking softly as he watched the teal-haired boy cuddle his cat.

Marth turned to him.

He gave a short, gleeful laugh as a joyful tear slid down from his right eye before he grabbed the other's face in his hands.

Marth pulled him in, mashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Ike's eyes widened in shock for a moment before shutting them closed and leaning into the lighter bluenette's soft lips.

After a few moments, the younger male pulled away, cheeks bright pink at the realization of what he had just done.

The older laughed lightly at the other's facial expression as he brought him in closer once more.

With the biology student practically in the wrestler's lap, a tangled mess of blankets and sheets covering them halfway, the two gazed into one another's eyes.

Slowly, they fell into another kiss.

Feeling the lips of the younger senior college student once more, Ike pressed his own firmly against them as he brought his fingers through those silky, teal locks.

Marth let the older dominate as he leaned back slightly, wrapping his arms loosely around the other's neck.

A minute went by until both athletes had to come up for air.

Breaths slightly heavy, the two made eye contact once more, love-lust shining brightly in each pair of azure eyes.

Suddenly, the two started giggling before laughing together, tears of joy in both eyes as they hugged one another tightly.

Pulling the veterinarian assistant away for a moment, Ike looked at him.

His cobalt eyes full of soft, compassionate love.

"We should probably get Hammy to his surgery now, huh?" He questioned softly with an amused smirk.

Marth gasped, suddenly flustered.

"U-Uh...y-yes! Let's uh...l-let's go do that! Oh, I’m so sorry Hamilton!"

Ike chuckled as he followed the other off the bed, before turning to said cat.

Hamilton looked back at him.

And winked.

The taller bluenette grinned, ruffling the feline's head gently.

"You're one hell of a cat, buddy."

"Mrow."

* * *

"See? What did I tell ya. You've got yourself a special furry friend here, Marth."

Dr. Leaf smiled brightly at the bluenettes as she gently held Hamilton in his green and blue cat bed.

"Yeah...I'm just...really happy he pushed through the night. So...when should we pick him up later? I can leave class early, o-or I won't attend it at all if he's done around the time it starts...Oh! Or-," the biology student started babbling out of concern before he was silenced by the veterinarian.

"Marth, relax. We will keep an eye on him after the surgery and you can come get him whenever you are available. Sometime after 4:00 today will be just fine."

She chuckled as the shorter of the two students let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, okay that's perfect. S-Sorry Dr. Leaf...it's just...I-I worry," Marth stuttered out, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as Ike patted his back assuringly.

Isabelle smiled kindly.

"I know. But, as you should know, he is in perfect hands. Now, you two boys go run along to class before you're late."

"Well, a-actually class isn't un-," Marth started before Ike butt in.

"We will. Thank you very much Dr. Leaf," the taller male nodded kindly at the doctor before he pulled the younger bluenette along so they could let the professional get back to work.

"W-Wait!"

Releasing his grip, Ike let the veterinarian assistant go so he could run to his cat and kiss him on the head one more time before they left.

Both Isabelle and Ike chuckled at the biology student's antics.

"Okay, we can go now," Marth stated as he pranced back to Ike, reaching for the latter's hand when he offered it.

Dr. Leaf shook her head amusingly at the pair before she made her way back into the treatment room with Hamilton.

* * *

Shutting the front door quietly, Ike turned to Marth.

"So...it's 9:00 AM now and you don't have class until 2:00. Thank God mine and Oscar's project class got canceled today because we definitely need more time finishing up on our steel bridge. We just have to map out a few more things before going back to construction...Anyway, do you want to grab some breakfast...or, if you have anything in the fridge maybe I can make something?"

The younger bluenette peered up at the older, before he pondered for a moment.

He kind of wanted to stay home...and well...spend more alone time with the other bluenette.

_'Oh geez that would be weird to ask, right? Though...we did just kiss like an hour ago. Oh goodness, Marth you need to stop being a control freak about your feelings.'_

Ike watched the other quietly, noticing his mind seemed to drift somewhere else.

Smirking devilishly, he almost forgot something pretty important.

The wrestler suddenly picked up the teal-haired student, and spun him around playfully.

Caught off guard, Marth held onto the other for dear life before he began giggling.

"I-Ike! What are you doing?!"

"I forgot to ask you something. Something a lot more important than breakfast."

The biology student gave him a doubtful look.

"Really?" He knocked on the older athlete's head lightly with his knuckles, "Am I sure this is Ike I'm speaking to? Because according to him, nothing comes before food. _Especially,_ breakfast."

The wrestler laughed out loud as he continued to hold the other in his arms.

He then took a deep breath before looking into those sweet, sapphire eyes lovingly, eliciting a light blush from the shorter bluenette.

"Marth Lowell," Ike acknowledged gently.

"Yes, Ike Greil?" Marth replied in the same tone, his cheeks becoming darker.

Looking sideways out of nervous habit, the taller bluenette brought his cobalt orbs back to the other's sapphire ones.

His face started to heat up immensely.

He cleared his throat.

"Will you take the honor of being my boyfriend?"

Tomato faced from his ears to his toes, Marth squeaked in shock and delight.

"Y-Yes...I'd love to."

Ike grinned from ear to ear as he spun the other around one more time before leaning forward and planting a kiss on the fencer's lips for the third time that morning.

Marth melted into it, once again holding the engineering student's face in his hands. He brought one of them back to slide it through those royal blue spike's of hair adorned on the other's head.

The two released the kiss, giggling softly as their noses touched.

They took a moment to stare into one another's eyes once more before Ike put the younger bluenette back on his feet.

Then, Marth's stomach grumbled.

Ike chuckled as he looked down at the shorter’s sheepish gaze.

"Now, your tummy can be fed young one."

Blushing furiously, the fencer punched the other in the shoulder as he hid his face in his hands.

"Aww don't hide from me. That's no way to treat your _boyfriend_ now is it?"

Ike smirked, enjoying the embarrassment he was creating for the shorter bluenette.

"IIIIIke!!"

Marth whined into his hands. He couldn't handle the sudden attention to his shyness.

Suddenly, fingers started jabbing at his sides.

The younger snorted with a gasp, his hands coming down from his face as he tried to stop the other from tickling him.

Ike started laughing along with the biology student as he played with him.

_‘God, he is so cute. And, he's all mine.'_

Marth was wheezing as he tried catching his breath from all his laughing.

At that, the engineering student stopped his torture and wrapped his arms over the veterinarian assistant’s shoulders, kissing the top of his head lightly.

"So...breakfast?"

Marth giggled before he looked up at the other.

"I...um...kind of wanted to stay home. I-I'm sure I have bacon and eggs, and maybe even some toast. I just...I...uh..."

A pink tint coated the shorter male's cheeks as he became shy once more.

"Yeah?" Ike pushed softly.

The teal-haired athlete looked down and then back up at the wrestler.

"I...uh...wanted to spend more...um...a-alone time...with you."

The older athlete smiled brightly before he leaned down and pecked the other's lips gently.

"Well, of course you can. More cuddles?"

Marth giggled sweetly before he nodded up at the other.

"More cuddles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! 
> 
> I found this chapter to be really sweet and I’ve been looking forward to finally writing it. 
> 
> I’m not sure if it came out the way I had intended, however. It seemed a little too short...
> 
> But, there is more to come, so I hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> (And, yes. Cats do wink. My own cat always blinks one eye at me all the time)
> 
> See ya next chapter! 
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	9. Chapter 9

Gliding his fingers gently through wet, soap-sudded brown fur, Marth showered the panting English Bulldog in more water from the bath spray.

Humming lightly, the bluenette continued to run the liquid thoroughly through the canine’s coat until he was sure all the coconut scented shampoo was washed out.

Coming up behind him, Link set a towel aside along with a red, portable dryer for the veterinarian assistant’s use.

“We still up for dinner tomorrow night?”

Grabbing the forest green towel provided by the groomer, Marth nodded in reply, as he started to rub his furry client dry.

“Yep. Cain said that Japanese steakhouse Abel took him to was amazing and totally worth the drive. I know you and Zelda just got back from your long road trip from Hyrule, but Ike’s offer still stands. He really doesn’t mind taking all four of us in his car.”

The older blonde smirked softly at that.

“Don’t you two worry, we will be fine! Also...I’m so incredibly happy Hamilton is gonna be okay. How was his first therapy session?”

Marth smiled kindly as he glanced over at the other in appreciation for his concern.

“It went well. After removing the three worms during his surgery, Dr. Leaf let me know there was a high chance more will pop up again. Good news is, they were not mature in the slightest. For his therapy, she put him on some fluids and kept him for the day. He has a few antibiotics he needs to take on a regular basis when he’s not here in the hospital, along with heartworm prevention.”

The senior college student sighed softly as he suddenly stopped in his ministrations.

“It’s still a lot to get used to, though...I mean, it’s scary how close Hamilton was to...,” he looked up at his best friend, eyes stinging slightly.

The blonde gave him a sympathetic look as the bluenette continued,

“But, ya know...Ike’s been pretty great with helping me out with Hammy and everything...I couldn’t be more grateful for him and I really wish there was something nice I could give him in return...”

Link chuckled. He knew that feeling.

“Well...if you’re still not ready to make a move on the guy, I might be able to figure out another way you can thank him.”

Marth blushed furiously as the other gave him a smirk.

Link still had no idea that him and the darker blue-haired athlete had become an official couple a few days prior.

That’s what the dinner tomorrow night was actually for. The veterinarian assistant told his new boyfriend that he wanted to surprise his colleague because he knew how much he’d freak out over the whole thing. He was pretty much an older brother to the teal-haired student.

And if there’s anything that makes an older brother proud,

it’s his younger sibling scoring it with a girl.

_‘Well...a boy in this sense.’_

Clearing away those thoughts, Marth gave the other a questioningly look.

“And that would be...?”

The groomer smirked as he leaned over to pat the half-dry English Bulldog on the head.

“Well, I don’t know really...it’s up to you. But, I would try to think of something he really likes or means a lot to him. Ya know, besides his pretty blue prince,” the blonde answered with a wink.

Marth flicked soap at him.

“Hey! I’m just trying to be helpful!” Link sputtered out as he started laughing at his tomato faced colleague.

The biology student pouted at him.

Wiping the soap suds off his face and onto the other’s baby blue scrubs, the blonde continued,

“But, seriously. I would go with that route. You know what his interests are, and with that information, come up with something that relates to it that he would enjoy and find meaningful. I mean, he did that with you when he brought you horseback riding with his friend, right?”

Marth nodded thoughtfully in agreement, cheeks tinting a slight pink at that wonderful memory.

“Well...he really loves 80’s music. And, like even songs older than that. He even told me he ordered himself a record player, and a fancy one too. But...I don’t know if he bought any records yet. You should have seen him though, he was so excited when he was telling me all about it and all of the songs he could play on it...even mentioning one of his favorites...and...OH MY GOD THAT’S IT! LINK, YOU’RE A GENIUS!”

The veterinarian assistant grinned brightly at him, hopping in excitement.

A smug look adorned the older boy’s face.

“Thanks, I’m already aware of that.”

Marth rolled his eyes playfully with a smirk.

He lifted the towel off of their fellow canine before setting up the portable dryer.

“Alright, let me get back to work. I have twenty more minutes before I have to leave for my Comparative Animal Behavior lecture.”

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

Tying the bow of his shoe tightly, Marth stood back up as he removed his right foot from the seat of the bench.

He leaned down to reach for his water canteen, taking a nice gulp of the cool liquid before placing the bottle back inside his black and blue sports pack.

Grabbing his Sabre, the bluenette turned around.

Before stopping in his tracks.

A blush creeped up his cheeks as he made eye-contact with his surprise visitor.

“I-Ike? W-What are you doing in here? I thought your training started fifteen minutes ago?”

The older bluenette chuckled as he leaned against the lockers.

“Just enjoying the view,” the wrestler answered the first question with a smirk.

Marth’s cheeks heated up immensely.

_“Ike Greil!”_

The engineering student laughed quietly before making his way over to his bashful boyfriend.

“Oh, come on. You can’t blame me,” he stated with a wink.

Marth bit his lip, crossing his legs knowing the other’s flirtatiousness was turning him on a bit too much, especially when adorned in that tight wrestling uniform.

Ike noticed and gave an evil smirk.

“I-Ike,” the younger stuttered out with a pout.

The older student chuckled before reaching for his flustered beauty’s hand.

“Aw, what? It’s not my fault you can’t resist this. Now, come on, am I walking you to fencing practice or what?”

Finding his composure, Marth grabbed the other’s hand before looking down at himself, making sure nothing was...poking out.

Ike bust out laughing as he pulled the shorter bluenette along.

Pouting like a small child, the fencer grumbled as he walked with his boyfriend out of the locker room doors, pulling his shirt down just in case.

The wrestler just shook his head in amusement. Teasing the other playfully was one of his favorite things to do.

Although it was Friday, Marth’s fencing coach had ended up canceling their Thursday practice and rescheduling it for today. This, in turn, led to the two bluenettes having training for both their individual sports on the same day and around the same time.

Which, of course, they didn’t mind. They loved spending time with one another, more so now that they were officially a couple.

Stopping just outside the doors to the separate fencing room on the far left of the gymnasium, Ike turned to his still slightly flustered boyfriend.

“Alright, you have fun and I’ll see you in an hour, okay?”

He winked at the other before leaning down and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Just as Marth leaned into it, the door suddenly opened.

“Well, well, well. Who is this?”

Breaking the kiss, Marth stared wide-eyed at the new person interrupting their moment.

“C-Cain...I...uh,” the fencer was lost for words when he looked up at a smirking Ike.

The shorter gave his boyfriend an unamused look.

Pulling away from the other, Ike reached out his hand to the red-head.

“U-Um...Cain, this is Ike...my...uh...boyfriend,” the younger fencer stuttered out in full blown embarrassment for being caught making out.

The older smirked as he shook hands with the wrestler.

“Now, how were you lucky enough to get your hands on this one here?”

Marth groaned as he hid his face in his hands.

_‘Not Cain too! Link and Elice were enough.’_

The two taller athletes started laughing at the biology student’s embarrassment.

“Well, that my good man is an excellent question. Babe, do you care to enlighten your friend here-,”

Marth started pushing against Ike’s stomach.

“Nope. You need to go to practice and so do we. We can tell Cain everything later, I promise.”

The shorter bluenette’s reddened face fell into his boyfriend’s chest with an “oof” when he realized his efforts were fruitless.

Ike patted the shy fencer’s teal head lightly.

Cain chuckled at the two. Now, this was interesting seeing his fellow sparring partner not as poised as he usually is.

“We’re only teasing Marth. It was nice meeting you, Ike.”

The taller bluenette nodded in return as his boyfriend turned around, leaning his back against his chest.

Arms crossed, a full blown pout adorned the younger bluenette’s face.

Ike chuckled lightly before he kissed the other on the cheek.

The door to the fencing room opened again.

“Hey guys, Jagen is waiting for you-OH MY GOD.”

Standing beside Cain, Lucina was about to let her fencing mates know everyone was waiting for them when she noticed the blue couple in front of her.

“Oh no,” Marth buried his face in his hands again.

Squealing in excitement, Lucina pulled on Cain’s arm, whispering loudly,

“Marth has a _boyfriend?! Why didn’t I know about this?!”_

Cain chuckled at the younger girl’s excitement and the beet red face of their teammate.

“Don’t worry, I too just found out.”

“Me, as well.”

Marth looked up to see golden eyes adorned with a smirk.

 _“MK?!”_ The lighter bluenette acknowledged with a high pitched gasp.

He was going to faint. This was too much.

Ike held him sturdy as he smiled in amusement at this entire situation.

“Alright guys. I’m sure we’ll get our answers soon enough. Let’s go before the rest of the team and Jagen get their asses out here looking for us. Marth, we’ll see you inside,” Cain ordered with a smirk before dragging Lucina and MK along into the room.

The shorter athlete turned back to Ike, mouth open in shock.

“Well, that’s one way to tell people about us,” the older stated with a smirk.

Marth’s face was beet red as he looked up at the other.

Ike pecked him on the lips one more time before turning him around.

Patting the other lightly on the ass, the older bluenette wished his boyfriend luck before heading to his wrestling practice.

Tomato faced, Marth finally made his way into the training room.

* * *

Ike smiled softly as he watched the teal-haired boy beside him highlight something in his textbook before jotting down some notes.

The blue couple was sitting side by side, hips and shoulders brushing against one another as they sat at one of the outside marble tables on the fourth floor of the East Engneering Wing.

After their sports trainings earlier that evening, the two students showered in the locker rooms before making their way over to their campus studying spot.

The taller bluenette looked over at his engineering partner on the ground quietly.

Oscar had agreed to join them, upon Ike’s request since the blue-haired engineering student decided that finishing their project was more important than studying for his upcoming Intro to Transportation Engineering quiz.

Gently kissing his concentrating boyfriend on the cheek, Ike got up and made his way over to his roommate.

“Hey, how’s it goin’ down here?”

Taking a seat besides the other, the wrestler took their handmade blueprint from his green-haired companion, looking over the parts they needed to adjust and add.

“Well, I was thinking that if we loosen this side and the other up a bit, we may be able to fit in another cross stream.”

Ike nodded in agreement.

“And, you don’t think it’d have any effect on the other parts of the truss?”

Oscar shrugged.

“It shouldn’t. Lemme see the blueprint real quick.”

Handing it over, the darker blue-haired student looked over at his boyfriend when the latter’s phone started ringing.

Picking up his smart phone, Marth glanced at the caller before getting up and heading towards Ike.

“It’s Elice. I’ll be right back.”

Leaning down, the two bluenettes kissed sweetly before the taller watched the shorter walk inside the building attached to the garden.

As the door closed, Ike got back to work on their project.

Noticing the interaction between the other two, Oscar looked over at his friend with a smirk.

“So...it finally happened, huh?”

Blushing furiously, the bluenette glued his eyes to the blueprint without a reply.

The equestrian shook his head with a chuckle.

“Well, I’m glad for the both of you. He seems so happy, Ike. No need to be so bashful.”

Now the wrestler understood why his boyfriend detested the attention.

Although sweet, it was pretty embarrassing.

Oscar nudged him lightly as the younger bluenette made his way back outside.

Ike turned to look at his boyfriend, noting that his face was redder than his own.

He smirked at that.

“I’m guessing sis’ knows about us now, too?”

Marth nodded shortly as he sat back down, hiding his tomato face in his Microbiology textbook.

Oscar laughed at both of them.

“You two are ridiculous.”

* * *

“One more medication to go Hamilton and you’re good for the rest of the night.”

Burying a small, red Heartgard pill into said feline’s salmon flavored soft food, Marth patted his furry friend’s head softly before going over to the kitchen sink and washing his hands.

Hearing the front door open and close behind him, the bluenette turned to be greeted by his boyfriend.

The taller student whistled,

“Well, hello beautiful.”

Marth’s face turned crimson as he looked down at his outfit.

He was adorned in a silky, long-sleeved, light blue and white plaid button down with his nicest pair of light colored jeans, followed by his favorite white dress shoes.

Saturday night had finally rolled around, where the new couple spent most of the day studying and cuddling until Ike had to leave and get dressed for their dinner that evening with Link and Zelda.

Said athlete was dressed in a nice, red, short-sleeved button down and black jeans, with black dress shoes. He had a matching red and black overcoat in case the December chill bothered him later.

The younger bluenette’s face got even redder as he noticed the other’s own attire, which made him one hundred times more stunning than usual.

Clearing his throat, Marth stepped over to the other and wrapped his arms around his waist as he peered up at him with his large, sapphire eyes.

“Hello yourself, handsome.”

The shorter smirked as he made the older male blush darkly.

Then, Ike took that moment to steal the other in a passionate kiss.

The two quietly made out, where the wrestler took dominance over the other as he spun on his heel and bent the teal-haired student back slightly.

Marth giggled at the romantic gesture before leaning more into the kiss with a soft moan.

Ike growled lowly at that, feeling himself harden a bit at the noise the younger just made.

Releasing the kiss, Marth smirked as he leaned forward and nibbled at the other’s ear.

Ike jumped with an embarrassing squeak, blushing furiously as he looked down at the other.

“Oh, you _naughty_ little boy!” He whispered playfully as he got closer to the other and grabbed his ass.

“I-Ike!”

The taller laughed at the other’s flabbergasted look.

“You started it princess. Now, get your jacket on before we’re both late.”

Releasing the biology student, Ike stood by the door as Hamilton came over to him.

“Hey, buddy. How you feelin’?”

The black and grey Maine Coon just rubbed his body up against him as the darker bluenette scratched him behind the ears.

Both student and animal looked up as Marth came back over, white jacket covering his arms, his house keys and wallet in his hands as the blush from a few moments ago remained on his face.

Ike smirked, his cheeks still pink, as well.

He kissed the other on the head lightly before opening the door for him.

“You are so damn cute.”

* * *

Extending out his hand, a smaller one grasped it as the taller male helped the other out of the dark blue sports car.

Hand in hand, the couple made their way over to the front of Ylisse Japanese Steakhouse, where two silhouettes could be seen in the distance waiting for them.

“Well, you two look very dashing this evening,” the female stated kindly with a smirk.

The two bluenettes looked at one another with a blush before turning back to the couple in front of them.

“Not too bad yourselves. Surprised you tidy up so well, Link,” the blue-haired veterinarian assistant commented with an amusing smirk.

Zelda covered her mouth as she chuckled at the light blush adorning her boyfriend’s face.

Feigning it off with a playful roll of his eyes, Link squeezed his love’s hand before pulling her close.

“Ha ha,” he deadpanned, “So...what’s up with the special dinner this evening, anyway?”

Marth and Ike looked at each other sheepishly before turning to the two.

The younger scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

“U-Um...well...”

He cleared his throat as he looked up at Ike for help.

Said bluenette wasn’t entirely sure how to go about telling the couple their little secret either.

So, he did what first came to mind.

Still grasping the other’s smaller hand in his right one, the wrestler pulled the biology student close to his chest before turning and dipping him downward.

He planted a kiss firmly on the other’s lips, ignoring the look of surprise on the younger bluenette’s face.

Link and Zelda stood there, mouths open.

Until the latter squealed.

“Ha! I told you! I told you they were gonna tell us they’re dating! Guess what that means? I won the bet! Better check your bank account, sweetie, cause’ you’re paying for dinner tonight!”

Zelda was jumping up and down as Link stood there, still gaping at the two.

Releasing the kiss, Marth looked over at his best friend and giggled sheepishly.

“Surprise...?”

Finally snapping out of it, the blonde grinned slowly from ear to ear.

He pumped his arm up,

“Fuck yes! Finally!”

The blue couple laughed as Ike pulled the fencer back up to his full height, holding his boyfriend closely by the waist.

The brunette ran over to the two boys and hugged them both tightly.

“Oh, congrats you two! You’re so perfect together!”

The new couple chuckled at the young woman before she made her way back over to her boyfriend.

Taking Link’s hand, Zelda led the two of them toward the restaurant.

Ike peered down at his own love, reaching his hand out once more.

Marth looked up at him lovingly before he intertwined their hands.

With a shared squeeze from both bluenettes, the two waltzed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved this chapter. I had a lot of fun with it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, as well! 
> 
> (P.S. I don’t know anything about engineering, so if my terminology is off—although I did my best to look up what I could via Google—I apologize) 
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mild smut warning* 
> 
> I’ve never written smut before...and wasn’t originally planning to, but then I suddenly decided to put it in. 
> 
> I have a lot of passion and love for my story and I just wanted to create some more intimacy between our beloved characters. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Running the small hand towel under the sink water, Ike let it soak for a few seconds before ringing it out and wiping down his sweaty face.

Once done, he brought it around his neck and leaned onto the counter as he looked at himself in the mirror.

_‘God...this tournament training is getting brutal. Can’t believe there’s just one more week until the state championship.’_

Sighing softly, the bluenette stepped back and stretched with a groan before walking out of the locker room, towel still wrapped over his neck.

Looking down at his watch, Ike took note of the time.

_‘6:15 PM’_

_‘Alright. I still got enough time to go home and shower before grabbing some dinner and heading over to Marth’s. I’m sure that little geek is studying his head off anyway, seeing as our final exams are just around the corner, too.’_

He smiled softly to himself as he made his way down the gymnasium hall, until something on the left caught his eye.

“Hmm?”

Looking over to the pale, yellow wall, the wrestler plucked the light indigo paper from it, adorned in sparkly designs.

Reading over it quietly, a smirk started slowly forming on the engineering student’s face.

_‘Winter Dance, huh?’_

* * *

“So...what year exactly did it come out? There’s so many songs from the 80’s in here, dude.”

Marth chuckled lightly at his friend’s light exasperation.

“I believe 1988...he said his favorite song was on the album, from some movie... ‘Ben and Julie’...or ‘Jenny and Bob’...something like that. But, I just gotta find the album... ‘Sunshine on L...something’...by ‘The Proclaimers.’”

The blonde beside him chuckled,

“Well, that’s oddly specific.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, the bluenette chuckled sheepishly as he got a pink tint to his cheeks.

“Um...w-well...after he mentioned the song I went to look up...uh...everything about it.”

Link smirked at him before the two started digging into the shelves of vinyl records.

Both friends decided to meet up after Marth’s lecture earlier that afternoon to help the biology student find the perfect gift for Ike.

K.K. Slider Vinyl Records was about an hour south of Smashville, but Link didn’t mind hitching a ride with his colleague. He knew how important this was to the young senior college student.

And, well, that is what best friends are for.

Finding a super corny gift that meant the world to his favorite bluenette’s boyfriend.

Shaking his head quietly, the groomer noticed a record sticking out from the pile he was eyeing.

Plucking it from the shelf, he grinned as he found his prize and made his way over to Marth.

“Hey,” nudging the veterinarian assistant lightly, Link handed over the record designed with two men standing on the blue tinted cover.

The teal-haired athlete turned to him and gasped excitedly.

“Oh, you found it! Yes! Oh, I hope Ike really likes it...”

Although extremely thrilled to be surprising his boyfriend with this gift, Marth was still hesitant.

His insecurity was getting the better of him, and he bit his lip as he looked down at the vinyl record in his hands.

“Hey,” Link stated softly as he put a hand on the other’s back, “he’s going to love it. Ike loves you, and this is just going to show him even more how much you really care about him. Have confidence Marthy.”

The bluenette gave the older male an unapproved side glance at that last bit before he sighed and looked down at the item in his hands once more.

He breathed in as he puffed out his chest.

“Okay,” the younger male stated in confidence.

Link clapped his back.

“Atta boy.”

* * *

Looking down at himself one more time, Ike sighed nervously before he knocked on the door.

He wasn’t dressed up or anything, nor had any reason to be. But, the sweet, teal-haired student always gave him butterflies, despite his usual confident demeanor.

The door suddenly opened, revealing said bluenette in a soft plain t-shirt and khaki shorts.

A blush adorned his face as he kissed the taller male hello before letting him in.

Ike smiled at his boyfriend softly before he noticed the room in front of him.

The dining room table was covered in a dark, plum cloth, where two small candles were lit on each end.

Alongside the two plates were silverware and two champagne glasses.

However, only one was filled with said alcoholic beverage while the other was empty and accompanied by a beer bottle.

The wrestler peered down at his boyfriend with a smirk.

“What is this?”

Marth looked down, still blushing as he shuffled his feet.

He looked back up to Ike.

“I-I...um...well I know we’re just having Chinese for dinner, but u-um...I have a little surprise for you..A-And, don’t worry about being fancy or anything! You look great, I just-mmpf!”

Silencing the nervous babbling of the biology student, Ike pulled him in for a quick kiss before releasing him.

Flustered, Marth was a bit dazed as he looked at the older male.

“I love it. Come on, your Beef Lo Mein is gonna get cold.”

Grabbing the shorter bluenette’s hand, Ike pulled the fencer along as he set their food on the table.

The two had a nice, comfortable dinner together enjoying their Asian cuisine as they chatted about their day and their upcoming exams and sporting events.

“I can’t believe both our tournaments land on the same day...I really wanted to watch you.”

Marth pouted as he pushed away his food and leaned back into his chair.

Ike smiled at the other’s cute, upset face.

“Awww, baby it’s okay. I’ll still get to watch you at least!”

The younger bluenette nodded as he let out a quiet sigh.

The engineering student knew the other was still upset that the times of both their championship tournaments happened to be just an hour apart. Marth’s fencing duel came after Ike’s wrestling match, but the teal-haired student had to be with his own team an hour prior for warm up.

Getting up from his chair, Ike came around and leaned over his pouting boyfriend, wrapping his arms over his shoulders.

He kissed him lightly on the head.

“So...what was this about a surprise?”

Marth’s eyes suddenly brightened as he hopped in his seat with a gasp.

Ike’s head jerked back before the other could ram his teal head into it.

He gave out a laugh at the other’s sudden excitement, glad he was smiling again.

Marth grabbed his hand and pulled him to his bedroom.

“Come on, come on! You brought your record player right?”

Ike smiled as the other dragged him along before answering,

“Yeah I did. It’s in my bag with my homework. It’s actually a lot bigger and heavier than I thought...Why did you want me to bring it, anyway?”

The veterinarian assistant didn’t answer as he pulled Ike onto the blue and white patterned comforter of his bed before he ran over and started rummaging around in his closet.

Ike laughed quietly as he watched Hamilton pop out from behind some clothes on the closet floor before he jumped onto Marth’s back and landed gracefully on the wood floor behind him.

Said bluenette gave out a surprised grunt at that.

The feline then left the couple to roam into the kitchen for some cat food.

“Okay, I got it!”

Coming out from the closet, Marth shut the mirrored door carefully before he climbed onto the bed and sat next to Ike.

He handed over a flat, square-shaped item wrapped in blue, red, and green striped wrapping paper adorned with a white bow.

“Oh my gosh Marth, I forgot I had wrestling practice ONE TIME! I don’t need a calendar to keep track, you dork!”

Said bluenette laughed out loud, incredibly happy the older male hadn’t caught on to what was actually wrapped inside the present.

Ike shook his head as he pinched the other’s cheek before he started unwrapping the gift.

His jaw dropped once he realized what was inside.

Hand gliding lightly over the cover, Ike stared at the item in his hands.

“Marth...”

The fencer bit his lip nervously as he watched his boyfriend admire his gift.

“Do you like it...?”

Ike looked at him in awe before placing the vinyl record down gently.

“Baby...h-how...my God of course I do! I love it!”

He grabbed the other’s face in his hands and gently pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss.

Marth leaned into it with a smile on his own lips.

Releasing him, Ike held his love close before looking back down at the record.

“How did you even know the album...or where to even get it?!”

Marth giggled, cheeks flushed as he looked up at the other nervously.

“I-I um...well...when you were excited about getting the player and when you mentioned that song you really liked...I decided to look more into it so it could be the first thing for you to play...Y-You said it was your favorite.”

The darker bluenette ran his fingers through the other’s hair before caressing his face softly, pulling it closer to his own.

“I love you...so much. You have no idea...You didn’t even have to do this sweetheart.”

Marth bit his lip, eyes watering a bit at the other’s gentle and compassionate appreciation for his own affectionate efforts.

“W-Well...I really wanted to find a way to thank you properly for all you’ve done for not only everything with Hamilton...b-but, for also being an amazing friend and b-boyfriend and always looking out for me...a-and being patient with me...I-I just...I-I love you so much, t-too.”

Ike smiled lovingly as the other boy got choked up at the end of his little speech. He wiped a tear as it trailed down the biology student’s cheek.

The two cared deeply for one other, and it showed greatly.

Ike brought him in for another kiss as he pulled the other athlete up onto his lap.

Marth wrapped his arms around the older’s neck as they made out in the middle of the bed.

Breaking the kiss once more, Ike looked at the other, love-lust in his eyes.

“Why don’t we add a beat to this make-out session, huh?” He asked the younger softly.

Breath slightly heavy, Marth nodded in agreement with a grin.

“Okay...you get comfy for some cuddles and I’ll be right back.”

Kissing him on the cheek, the taller bluenette left the other on the bed and went to go grab his backpack to take out his vinyl record player.

Said item was fairly large, with a sturdy wooden outside.

He came back into the bedroom and placed it on Marth’s work desk before opening it up gently. Leaning over to grab the sealed record from the bed, Ike proceeded to remove the plastic covering and carefully slipped the record itself out of the holder.

Then, the engineering student turned and set the record onto the turntable before setting the stylus into the first groove.

Leaning down to plug the record player into the wall, Ike then stood back up and gently pressed play before adjusting the pitch.

He turned to his boyfriend, who was calmly and patiently sitting on top of his bed, now adorned in soft, cotton boxers and a sleep shirt.

Ike smiled at his beautiful bluenette before he stripped to only his boxers, forgoing a sleep shirt as he joined the other on the queen-sized bed.

Suddenly, a beat started up as the lyrics to Ike’s favorite song soon followed after.

Said bluenette pulled Marth close into his bare chest as the loving gaze in their azure eyes never faltered.

_‘When I wake up, Well I know I’m gonna be,_  
_I’m gonna be the man who wakes up next to you’_

Marth giggled as he leaned forward and planted a kiss to Ike’s lips.

He loved that his boyfriend pridefully favored love songs from the 80’s.

Ike chuckled as he moved more into Marth’s space, pushing his lips more into the other as he crawled on top of him before releasing their kiss.

“What can I say, I’m a hopeless romantic,” the wrestler whispered sweetly to the other before nibbling at his neck softly.

Marth moaned lightly at the action as the lyrics continued in the background.

_‘But I would walk 500 miles_  
_And I would walk 500 more_  
_Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles_  
_To fall down at your door’_

Taking the other’s lips in his own again, Ike fell softly onto his side next to Marth before gently slipping a leg in between the other’s thighs.

The biology student gasped quietly and bit Ike’s lip a bit too hard as he squeezed his legs around the other. A pleasurable sensation shot down to his manhood at that action, feeling himself getting slightly hard at such a simple touch.

Ike chuckled quietly as he pulled his lip out of the other’s teeth before going back and wetly kissing him.

_‘When I’m working, yes I know I’m gonna be,_  
_I’m gonna be the man who’s working hard for you’_

Pushing more into the kiss, Marth shifted up on the other’s leg, trying to slightly grind himself against the other inconspicuously.

Ike smirked.

Before he gently brought his leg higher against the teal-haired athlete, eliciting a whine of pleasure from the other’s throat.

“Yeah?” Ike questioned quietly with a chuckle as he shifted his leg again against the other’s crotch. He, himself was starting to get hard, as well, but ignored it in favor of taking care of his love.

Marth looked at him, face reddening, knowing the other realized what he was doing. He moaned and bit his lip as Ike shifted his leg again and couldn’t help but grind more into it.

He was embarrassed, but the sensation between his legs and Ike’s loving gaze into his eyes kept him going.

_‘But I would walk 500 miles_  
_And I would walk 500 more_  
_Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles_  
_To fall down at your door’_

The older bluenette gently kissed Marth’s lips as the other started to pant slightly at his constant movements.

His cobalt orbs still locked onto those sapphire ones, Ike slowly brought his hand down to the younger bluenette’s lower knee before bringing it up slightly, helping the other out some.

He then glided that same hand over his thin, yet muscular thighs and caressed his ass gently with a squeeze.

Marth whimpered before mashing his lips back against Ike’s, squeezing his eyes tight as he started grinding faster, his hard-on, clearly seen beneath his light blue boxers, was getting a lot of action on Ike’s thigh.

Moving his hand back up, Ike grabbed the fencer’s sweaty teal hair gently as he leaned more into the kiss as he began rocking with the other.

_‘When I’m lonely, well I know I’m gonna be_  
_I’m gonna be the man who’s lonely without you_

_And when I’m dreaming, well I know I’m gonna dream_  
_I’m gonna dream about the time when I’m with you’_

Marth pulled Ike’s hand back down to his ass.

The taller bluenette laughed at that before he continued grinding against his boyfriend, knowing the other was getting close to his climax in those short, loose boxer briefs he was wearing.

“I-Ike...I-I’m...”

Said bluenette used his other hand to gently hold his lover’s sweaty face, which was staring at him with those wide, lustful sapphire eyes.

The soft call of his name went straight to his groin and he shifted himself and his leg into Marth once more.

“I-Ike...!”

Marth was panting heavily as he soaked the front of his boxer shorts and Ike’s thigh, falling heavily into the other’s sweaty, glistening chest once he was done.

Holding the other against him, Ike caught his own breath as he smacked his boyfriend’s ass lightly.

“Good boy.”

A whimper of pleasure from those simple words escaped the younger male as the engineering student kissed those sweaty, teal bangs.

Although he was still hard, Ike planned to take care of that later as he instead chose to simply snuggle with his exhausted boyfriend for now.

_‘And when I come home, yes I know I’m gonna be_  
_I’m gonna be_  
_I’m gonna be the man who comes back home with you_  
_I’m gonna be the man who’s coming home with you’_

“W-What...about...y-you?”

The dark blue-haired student looked over at the half-lidded eyes of the other.

He chuckled quietly.

“I’m okay...that’s your gift for the night, my love.”

Marth giggled quietly before rubbing his eyes and snuggling into the other.

“Wait...before you fall asleep, I gotta ask you something.”

Marth peered up at him.

“Mmm?”

Ike smiled before he gently lifted his sweet prince up onto his lap, the stain on the front of his boxers still present.

Marth blushed darkly as he too looked down at himself and then to Ike.

“S-.”

“Don’t.”

The teal-haired athlete pouted down at his boyfriend.

Ike gave him a knowing look.

“Baby, you gotta stop apologizing so much. You know I tell you this ‘cause I love you. And, don’t you _dare_ apologize for being _fucking hot,_ okay?”

Marth covered his mouth with his hands as he giggled into them, his tomato face shining brightly.

Ike grinned as he held the other’s waist in his hands.

“So...this is probably inappropriate timing to ask but...would you like to go to the Winter Dance with me?”

The lighter bluenette blinked at the other before biting his lip.

_‘Uh oh...’_

Ike looked at his boyfriend in concern when he didn’t reply.

He bounced his legs a bit, getting the other’s focus back on him.

Marth looked at him worriedly before looking down again, avoiding eye-contact.

“What’s the matter? We don’t gotta go if you don’t want to...I just thought it’d be fun. I only saw the slip today-.”

“Idon’tknowhowtodance.”

Ike blinked.

“You wanna try that again?”

Chest to chest with the other, Marth refused to look back up as he played with the strings of Ike’s maroon boxer shorts.

Smirking softly in amusement, Ike squished Marth’s cheeks in his hand and tilted his head up so he could meet his eyes.

With his squishy face in a pout, the shorter bluenette mumbled,

“I don’t know how to dance.”

Eyes softening a bit, Ike released his boyfriend’s face and brought him into his chest.

“Is that all?”

Tracing circles on the other’s shoulder, Marth’s hair tickled the taller bluenette’s chin as he mumbled once more,

“Yes.”

Humming softly, Ike intertwined his fingers behind the other’s back.

“What if I taught you?”

Marth sat back up and gave his boyfriend a questioning look.

“Really?”

Ike smirked.

“Yes, really. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?”

The younger male giggled shyly and shrugged his shoulders.

Ike pulled him down again.

“Come here, you little goofball.”

Giggling sweetly, Marth obliged and snuggled up against the taller bluenette once more.

Ike leaned down and got another taste of those sweet lips.

“I love you,” he whispered softly as their noses touched.

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me, I couldn’t stop smiling at this chapter. I truly enjoyed how it came out and I hope you did too! 
> 
> Thank you so much for more kudos and the bookmarks! I really, truly appreciate it and it makes me incredibly happy that people are enjoying my writing and story creating! 
> 
> You guys are the best! 
> 
> Until next chapter!
> 
> Elizabeth:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew fanart for this chapter! However, I am unsure of how to upload it on here. 
> 
> If anyone knows how, that would be super helpful. 
> 
> In the meantime, the drawing, along with my other artwork can be found on my new deviantart account under Lizardwriter

"I think it's perfect! You will look so handsome at your little dance..."

Elice looked at her younger brother with soft eyes, admiring her golden tiara resting on top of his teal head. He was about six inches taller than herself as she looked up to him with a kind smile.

"Goodness, you've grown up so much over these past few years Marthy."

She chuckled as she watched the other bluenette's cheeks flare crimson.

_"Eliiice!"_

Marth whined in embarrassment at the nickname as he glanced over at Ike, who was watching the pair of siblings in amusement.

Elice had decided to finally meet the one and only Ike, and therefore she along with her husband of two years, Merric, who was currently sleeping in Marth's guest bedroom, were staying with her brother Friday night and through the weekend. And, after discovering he was going to a school dance, she knew the perfect accessory that her younger sibling should wear along with his tuxedo.

Her beloved circlet.

It was a brightly polished gold headband, with intricate designs along the sides leading to the center piece, a marquise cut ruby.

It was an item dear to her, passed down from her mother and from her grandmother before her. She wore it only for special occasions as for it to not become damaged.

However, she decided it was time her younger brother had the honor of wearing it.

Elice really seemed to like this new companion of Marth's and how he has gone out of his way to look after her sibling and care for him.

And, for her bashful little brother to actually take up dancing for once in his life,

this Ike boy must be really special to him.

She smiled sweetly as said darker bluenette walked over to them.

His own chuckles subsiding, the wrestler wrapped an arm around Marth's waist, pulling the tomato faced bluenette close.

"You are pretty beautiful, _Marthy."_

The two eldest of the trio began laughing as the biology student's face heated up even more.

_"GUYS!"_

Stomping his foot in slight agitation, Marth glared his reddened face into the floor.

Coming down from her laughter, Elice caressed her sibling's face and forced it up to look at her, as a mother would.

"Marth, we're only messing with you because we love you."

A squeeze to his side and a gentle kiss to his head from the man beside him confirmed just that.

* * *

"One...two...three and—gaahh!"

"Oh! Sorry...!"

Backing up and off of Ike's left foot, Marth apologetically looked at his boyfriend.

Chuckling lightly, Ike pulled the younger closer to him once more.

"It's alright, Marth. Let's try again...and maybe try looking down at my feet this time instead of my face, yeah?"

Blushing darkly, the younger male nodded in  agreement, doing as told as they started over.

The blue couple was taking some time out this afternoon to practice dancing for the Winter Dance next Saturday, an exact week from today.

It was Ike's idea in order to get his stressful boyfriend away from his studies for a while.

And, since Elice and Merric were out exploring Smashville for the time being—something they usually take time out on when they visit because Marth's older sister loves dining at the Dreamland Bakery a block northeast of Smash University—the wrestler couldn't think of a better time to do this.

The bluenettes were alone, occupying the empty fencing room in the gymnasium at the university.

Marth thought it would be the best place since it had a lot of space, and there was a most probable chance no one was going to show up to spar on the weekend. 

Looking down at Ike's feet, the biology student waltzed with him slowly, following the engineering student's rhythm carefully.

_'One...two...three...and...ha!'_

Marth grinned up at Ike when his footing finally matched along with the other's, the two now in a steady rhythm as they continued to sway.

The older senior college student mirrored the other's bright smile as he brought his boyfriend into a simple twirl and bent him back slowly.

He stole a kiss as he did so.

The teal-haired fencer giggled sweetly with a slight pink tint to his cheeks as Ike pulled him back up and started waltzing with him again.

The two kept it up for about another thirty minutes, enjoying the peaceful and quiet atmosphere around them.

Ike looked down at his love with soft eyes, extremely proud of how much better the other was getting at this.

He leaned down and pecked the shorter bluenette on the lips once more before he held him at arm's length.

As the wrestler was pulling Marth in for another twirl, the door to the training room opened suddenly, causing both athletes to turn in surprise.

Because Ike's motions came to a stop, as well, Marth's concentration faltered and he lost his footing as he tripped over his boyfriend's extended right foot, crashing into him,

"Aaah-!"

Startled by the impact, the darker bluenette caught the younger student as he stumbled back a bit while managing to keep them both from falling onto the floor.

"U-Uh...sorry to interrupt guys. We didn't think anyone was in here..."

The couple looked up at an awkward looking Chrom scratching the back of his head as he stood beside a smirking Lucina.

Their cheeks darkened simultaneously as the automatic door quietly shut behind the other two fencers, leaving an awkward silence.

Standing back up to full height, Marth subconsciously brushed himself off as he looked over at his teammates.

"I-It's quite alright Chrom...I-I um...we..." he looked over at an embarrassed looking Ike before turning back to the other two bluenettes.

"Preparing for the Ball next week?" Lucina questioned in amusement.

The senior fencer chuckled sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah...b-but if you guys need the space by all means go ahead! Ike and I were almost done anyway...right honey?"

Ike looked at his boyfriend and then to the two new people in the room.

"R-Right."

Lucina laughed as Chrom chimed in with some chuckles as well.

"You two are the cutest things! We don't mind waiting...plus we can just spar in the basketball court while you two finish up. Or..."

The freshman college student glanced at Chrom with a mischievous smirk before she continued,

"Maybe you two can teach Chrom here some moves so he can _woo_ Robin into going to the dance with him."

Heat flared up in said boy's cheeks as he glared at his teammate.

_"Lucina!"_

She looked smug as she brushed his comment off with a shrug and looked back over to the couple.

"Robin?" Ike asked.

Marth looked quizzical for a moment, as well, before a light-bulb suddenly went off in his mind.

"Oh! Is she that girl that always comes to our fencing tournaments? The one with those pigtails, right?"

Chrom's face was burning three different shades of red as he stared at the floor.

The older fencer chuckled at the embarrassed junior college student who was beginning to remind Marth of himself in such a situation.

"She is pretty cute Chrom. I'd go for it. I mean, she goes to _every_ match. She obviously likes you."

The other male fencer didn't say anything as he kept looking at the ground as he shuffled his feet.

Lucina nudged him playfully.

"Ha! See, I told you I'm not the only one who notices. Little bookworm has had the hots for you since high school."

Chrom glared up at her. He knew she was right, but this was so awkward.

He was awkward.

_'So is Robin...and she couldn't be more perfect to me.'_

Shaking his head from his oncoming thoughts of his sweet, nerdy friend, the bashful fencer let out a breath as he looked up at the blue trio who had amused smiles on their faces.

"I know, Lucina...but it's not that easy you know. There's our friendship I have to take into account if we start dating..."

Said fencer looked at him in understanding. But, she also knew that the two really needed to express their feelings sooner or later, and the time of the Winter Dance couldn't be more perfect.

Although she was a few years younger than the pair, Lucina had been pretty close with his teammate and Robin since their days at Ylisse Community High School, which was just an hour from the university. The youngest fencer has been enduring her friends' struggles of communicating their feelings for a long ass time, waiting for them to finally confess to one another.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, it took this one here a long while to finally make a move on me. Even when I made a move myself, poor little thing was scared out of his wits."

Now, it was Marth's turn for his face to glow redder than a tomato.

He slapped Ike on the shoulder before hiding his face into it.

_"IKE! THAT is NOT a matter of discussion!"_

The two other students started laughing as Ike held his boyfriend by the waist and pulled him close, kissing him gently on the head. 

"And, ha! Believe me, when those silver pigtails come bouncing up and down towards Chrom, they get his you-know-what to start—"

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH! WE. ARE. LEAVING."

Lucina bust out in laughter as she chased a red faced Chrom out the door, calling out to him to come back inside.

Left alone once more, Ike looked down at his still blushing boyfriend.

Marth looked up at him in a pout.

"Aw, what?"

The younger male crossed his arms and looked away.

The wrestler smirked before he lifted his boyfriend up and spun him around.

Still holding him in his arms, Ike pecked the other on the lips.

"You know I love you, right?"

Still pouting, Marth turned his head away with a "humph!"

With a chuckle, the engineering student kissed the fencer on the cheek.

Then he kissed him on the other cheek.

And on his nose.

His neck.

He started kissing him everywhere on his face, in his tickle spots until he had a giggling and snorting boyfriend squirming mercilessly in his arms.

Putting him down gently, he made the other think he was done until Ike started tickling his sides and his stomach and under his armpits.

Marth was laughing loudly as he tried shoving his boyfriend's jabbing hands away.

"I-I yield! I-Ike...!!"

With a snort followed by more giggles, Marth was losing his battle to the darker bluenette's tickle war.

"What are the magic words?"

Giving out a loud squeal as the wrestler hit his most sensitive tickle spot behind his ear, Marth tried grabbing at that hand as he replied,

"Puh-Puh- P-Please...!"

Ike smirked before he jabbed Marth's sides again.

"Nuh uh."

Eyes widening, the tomato faced fencer looked up at his boyfriend in confusion through his laughter.

"W-What..? B-But IIIIIIIke...! The t-tickles...!"

The engineering student started laughing at his boyfriend's inability to talk as he kept messing with him, ticking his stomach once more.

"Come on, you know what it is. Three simple words and the torture will stop."

Squinting his eyes shut with another snort and giggle as Ike kissed his cheek, Marth tried staving anymore laughter so he could answer.

"I-I...*snort*...love y-you...!!"

Ceasing his motions, the darker bluenette wrapped his strong arms around the teal-haired student's stomach from behind and squeezed him lightly.

He kissed the sweaty bangs of his worked up boyfriend.

Marth leaned into it, exhausted from the silly play fight.

"I...h-hate you..."

The poor thing was still trying to catch his breath when he suddenly felt another light jab at his side.

"Excuse me?" Ike asked humorously.

Marth whimpered as he squirmed away, too tired for another round of tickling.

"N-Nothing...! I-I love you!"

He spun around on his heel and jumped onto the wrestler, smashing their lips together in a fervent kiss.

Taken back by the action, Ike easily wrapped his arms around the other as he leaned into it.

After a minute, the taller male broke the kiss as he looked into those love-filled sapphire eyes.

"Why don't we head out so those crazies can come back in and practice, hmm?" He whispered softly.

Marth nodded in agreement before he leaned in one more time, pecking Ike's lips gently before wrapping his arms around his neck in a hug.

"I really do love you...so much. Thank you for teaching me how to dance."

The dark blue-haired athlete smiled softly as he held the other more securely in his arms.

Kissing the side of his head gently, Ike replied,

"Of course, sweetheart. I love you too...so very much."

* * *

Ike munched enjoyably on his Chicken Souvlaki with Greek potatoes as he listened to the conversation beside him.

"So, kiddo, you have any plans after graduation?"

"Oh, Merric, don't pressure him with such questions!"

Marth chuckled at the couple before resting his spoon next to his Lemon Chicken Soup.

"It's alright Elice, I don't mind."

The four eventually met up later that evening to have dinner at Palutena's Temple, a well-renowned Greek restaurant a few blocks from Marth's apartment.

Said boy looked to his sister's green-haired husband, who had a guilt ridden look on his face.

"I do, actually. I plan to take the Fall semester off before graduate school in order to partake in an internship at a wildlife santuary...and...um..."

The fencer looked back over to his sister with a shy look.

"I-I know I've been planning on going to veterinary school for a while now...b-but...I kind of started sparking interest in research instead and helping out wildlife...and possibly working as a biologist for the government's FWS..."

Marth hasn't really told anyone about his change in plans besides Link and Ike...and although his big sister has been supportive through everything, he still got worried about disapproval out of habit. 

Said woman smiled gently at him as she twirled her fork in her pasta salad.

"Marth...that's wonderful! And, it's okay if you take a different route, I promise...like I've always told you, do what you love."

Merric nodded in agreement, "Yeah, bud. You can do whatever you want. Your sister's obsession with flowers led to her amazing career as a florist back in Altea. Don't take people's expectations to heart, just do you."

The younger sibling smiled appreciatively at the two in front of him as he felt Ike also lay a hand on his back in agreement. His heart warmed by all their kindness and understanding.

Even though he had left Elice to live alone back home when he went to school, he was always happy that Merric was always around for her.  Although the two were dating at the time of his leave, Elice always vowed to not live with anyone until a ring was lain on her finger.

And, the two were childhood friends. So, Marth had been patiently waiting for the day to finally arrive where the blue and green couple became wed.

Smiling softly at those thoughts, Marth looked over to Ike when Elice questioned him,

"So, what about you fancy shmancy engineer?"

Cheeks a slight pink at his boyfriend's older sister's remark, he cleared his throat as he set his fork down.

"Well...um...there's something I've been pretty interested in for a while now. And, like Marth, after I graduate in Summer I plan to take on an internship at a Forensic Engineering firm."

The couple in front of him raised their eyes in surprise.

"Forensic Engineering? I've never heard of such a thing!" Merric exclaimed in awe.

Marth smiled brightly as he gazed at Ike lovingly as said student continued,

"Oh, yeah! It's pretty neat. So, we all know forensics has to do with dealing with criminal cases and investigations and the like. As a Forensic Engineer, it's similar in a way. I will be involved in product liability cases, civil court cases, as well as criminal, where I would be investigating a product's design or why the product failed to operate...I-I found out about this during a career fair my sophomore year back at Crimea University and have been in love with it since."

Elice and Merric both nodded along as they listened, giving positive remarks to the older student. He was pretty impressive.

_'Where in the world did my little brother manage to find this guy?'_

Leaning over the table, the blue-haired florist whispered loudly to her brother as she pointed a fork at Ike.

_"I like this one!"_

Both Merric and Ike started laughing as Marth covered his face in his hands as he slid down his chair, face red in embarsssment.

Elice herself chimed in on the laughter, as well.

She watched as the taller bluenette picked up her brother's spoon before dipping it into his unfinished soup.

"Come on, you. Finish your soup before it gets cold."

The older sister smiled at the interaction.

He cared for her little brother just as well as herself.

_'He couldn't be more perfect for Marthy.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there was supposed to be another scene at the end of this chapter, but unfortunately I already wrote so much and I didn’t want to overwhelm you guys. 
> 
> Plus, it would lead away from the theme of this chapter. 
> 
> So, technically, Chapter 11 is going to be split in two, where I will pick up on that missing scene in Chapter 12.
> 
> Furthermore, this story was supposed to end in Chapter 12, but because of this sudden surprise, it will now end in Chapter 13 (along with an Author’s Note) 
> 
> I just would like to thank all of those who have been reading, leaving kudos, saving bookmarks, and giving comments on my story. It means the world, and I really hope you guys are enjoying it.
> 
> Although it will soon be coming to a close, I have literally four other story ideas in mind (one or two in which I hope to begin on soon). 
> 
> So please, stay tuned! 
> 
> Until next chapter,
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	12. Chapter 12

"Aaaggh!"

An aggravated huff came from the bluenette sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, where he buried his head into the pages of his Evolution textbook. Tears of mounting frustration pricked at his eyes from his attempt at trying to memorize everything he needed to know for his first final exam on Thursday before the exciting weekend ahead of him.

Taking his eyes away from his Soil Stabilization and Geosynthetics worksheet, Ike looked over to his boyfriend worriedly.

_'He's been working his ass off for days. He really needs to take a break—whether he's gonna like it or not.'_

Standing up from the grey faux fur saucer chair on the opposite side of the room, the taller bluenette dropped his work paper and textbook onto Marth's bed, ruffling Hamilton's head before he made his way over to his boyfriend's nightstand, fiddling with his alarm clock.

Hearing movement from behind him, Marth picked his head up and turned it towards the wrestler, watching him with silent curiosity.

The biology student jumped as music was suddenly heard coming from the radio station portion of the alarm clock.

"Ha!"

Ike grinned with pride, before he switched to the station he loved the most, praying that something good was on.

"Um...Ike? What-?"

As the lyrics to an 80's hip hop were ending, the radio station commenter announced the next song about to play.

One of Ike's beloved favorites.

_'Soon to be Marth's, as well. I hope.'_

Turning towards said confused bluenette, he strolled on over, grasping one of his smaller hands in his own, and pulled him from his desk chair.

"W-What are you doing? Ike, you know I need to study and so do you," Marth complained lightly, but allowed the older male to take him away from his school books nonetheless.

Ike smirked without a reply as the song started to play.

The younger male gave his boyfriend a quizzical look before glancing over at the radio when a weird chanting began.

Ike simply used his index finger to turn Marth's face back to his own, having the shorter of the two keep his focus on him.

As the chanting continued, a set of lyrics began to play.

Taking both Marth's hands in his own, Ike started to dance lightly with the other as he sang along with the song,

"I can't stop this feeling  
Deep inside of me."

Ike smirked at the other as the shorter bluenette began to blush.

_'Girl-'_

_"BOY,_ you just don't realize  
What you do to me."

Grabbing the tomato faced fencer by the waist, Hamilton hopped out of the way in time as Ike picked up his boyfriend and stood him on the bed.

Spinning around, his back to Marth, the older senior college student grabbed the other's hands once more and pulled. With the teal-haired athlete's arms around his neck, Ike swayed a bit as he continued,

"When you hold me  
In your arms so tight"

Twisting back around, with Marth's arms still over his shoulders, the wrestler looked into his eyes lovingly.

"You let me know  
Everything's alright."

Marth smiled brightly with a giggle and a scrunch in his face as Ike leaned in and kissed his nose.

"IIIIIII'm hooked on a feeling!" Ike bellowed out, causing the other to hide his blushing face in his hands at his goofball of a boyfriend.

The darker bluenette pulled the teal-haired fencer's hands away from his reddened face before he picked him up and spun him around as he continued to sing,

"I'm high on believing!"

Placing the other down, the two started to slow dance as their noses touched. Both students were grinning, cheeks flushed as the taller male continued along with the song,

"That you're in love with me."

He leaned in to steal a kiss from those soft lips of the biology student.

"Lips as sweet as candy  
It's taste is on my mind."

Marth giggled as the other twirled him gently before pulling him close once more.

 _"BOY_ you got me thirsty for another cup of wine!"

The wrestler leaned in and blew a raspberry into the other's neck, eliciting a surprised squeal from the younger male, before singing some more,

"Got a bug from you _BOY,"_

Ike winked at him.

"But I don't need no cure."

Blushing hard, the shorter student just kept scrunching his nose along with happy giggles as his boyfriend danced and sang to him,

"I just stay your victim if I can for sure."

The taller male then pulled his love extremely close, chest to chest, hands on the other's waist as his eyes looked over the other quite fondly as he sang softly,

"All the good love when we're all alone  
Keep it up _BOY_ yeah you turn me on."

Ike smirked as he grabbed Marth's ass in time with the lyrics he sang.

A loud squeak erupted from the lighter bluenette as his wide eyes looked into those mischievous cobalt ones.

_"IKE!"_

The older student laughed before he continued,

"IIIIIII'm hooked on a feeling!"

Marth laughed as the two continued to dance along with the music.

Tomato faced, said bluenette remained in the arms of his love as they swayed playfully for the remainder of the song.

As the tune and words came to an end, Ike picked up his still blushing boyfriend one last time, spinning him around and carefully holding him in his arms as he gazed into those compassionate, sapphire eyes.

"I love you," the younger whispered out.

As Marth wrapped his legs around Ike's waist, the latter held the shorter male with one arm as he held those silky, teal locks in the other as he pulled the fencer in for a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you more."

* * *

Adjusting his silk, rose colored tie, Ike leaned down to pick up a plastic container on his bedside desk.

"Are you sure this is the right color for him? I'm not usually picky, but I want to make sure everything is perfect..."

A chuckle came from behind him.

"I've known him for four years, dude. If Marth could, he would wear periwinkle every damn day."

The wrestler laughed at that as he turned to his boyfriend's best friend.

Link and Ike decided to meet up the night before the Winter Dance, where said blonde helped the taller male pick out the perfect boutonnière for himself and his sweet, teal-haired love before heading back to the wrestler's apartment to make sure everything was in place for the engineering student's big night with his boyfriend.

"I just find it funny that you keep choosing carnations for him. You do know that _is_ his favorite flower, right?"

Ike looked dumbfounded at the blonde groomer.

_"It is?!"_

"Told ya you two were meant to be."

Both men turned to see Oscar smirking in the bathroom doorway before he sauntered his way over, picking up another plastic container laying on Ike's mahogany bed comforter.

Opening it up, the green-haired equestrian plucked the scarlet colored carnation from within.

Stepping in front of the dark blue-haired athlete, the older engineering student carefully pinned the flower accessory to Ike's upper left chest.

Cheeks tinted a slight pink at his older friend's assistance, the bluenette peered at himself in the mirror.

The 25-year-old whistled as him and Link watched the younger male observe himself in the mirror,

"Now, _that_ is a man ready for a Winter Ball."

Link looked smugly at the taller boy in front of him.

"Marth is gonna have his hands all over you tomorrow night."

Ike's face burned crimson as the two males snickered behind him.

Oscar and Link smirked at one another before fist-bumping behind the wrestler's back.

* * *

"No...no...maybe...ugh!"

Marth puffed out a breath in frustration as he stared down at the colored ties laid out on his bed next to a sleeping Hamilton.

He couldn't figure out which would go best with the white tuxedo sitting beside them.

Suddenly, he heard quiet footsteps approach him from behind.

"Marth...? Sweetie, why don't you take a breather for a moment. You just completed your second final exam this afternoon, you're going to work your brain into a state."

Said bluenette turned to see Zelda's blue eyes looking over him in concern.

He sighed as he glanced one more time at the items on the bed with a pout.

"But-"

"You heard her lover boy! Now, get your ass out here before your salmon gets cold!"

The brunette chuckled as she watched the younger boy walk out of his room, grumbling under his breath as he glared at Samus shutting off the stove in the kitchen.

She smirked at him before pointing at the plate sitting at his seat that she prepared.

"Eat. Then, we will work on your outfit for tomorrow.”

Sitting down with a pout, Marth began to dig into his spicy, lemon crusted salmon.

Zelda and Samus joined him with their own entrees once they cleaned up the latter's mess in the kitchen.

"So, how was your Comparative Animal...Whatever final today?" Samus asked as she munched on her own fish.

Marth chuckled, "'Behavior.' And, it was good...even though it was a tough class, I'm really going to miss it. We learned so much about research concepts involving animal behavior, their interactions with their environment and other organisms, why they do what they do...it was a really fun class that made you think, ya know?"

The two women smiled as the bluenette chatted excitedly about his favorite class of the semester.

"And, my Evolution final yesterday was pretty easy surprisingly, although it was extremely aggravating to memorize all those terms and concepts...Ike literally had to drag me away from my school work before my head exploded."

The ladies chuckled at that.

"You two are adorable. I cannot wait to see all of your pictures from the dance! Take a million for me okay?"

The biology student flushed pink at that, and before he could reply, Samus butt in,

"Oh, don't worry. I got my camera right next to my ball gown at home, waiting to be used tomorrow night."

Smirk adorning her face, the mechanical engineering student winked at the blushing boy across from her.

Staring his red face into his salmon, Marth stabbed his fork into it without saying anything to the snickering women in front of him.

Dinner finished around twenty minutes later, where all three friends helped clean up the dining area before making their way into Marth's room.

"Alright, strip. We need a visual if we're gonna do this properly."

Marth gaped at the bright blonde.

"Oh, relax Mr. Modest we aren't going to peek. Just throw on your tux in the bathroom and let's get this fashion show on the road."

The bluenette's house guests bust out laughing as they watched their bashful friend grab his dress clothes and march out of the room.

A few minutes passed until the shy fencer quietly re-entered his bedroom.

Both ladies turned to him, their faces turning crimson.

Adorned in his clean cut, pearl white tux, minus his tie and dress shoes, Marth came off as incredibly stunning.

It brought out all of his best features, and then some.

The teal-haired student bit his lip as his two friends kept staring at him, mouths open.

"Wow," both girls whispered in awe.

Marth blushed, not expecting such a reaction from his usually poised companions.

Slowly, the two females walked over and started looking over the younger male.

"You know, Marth, it's kind of a shame that you're gay. The amount of hands women would want to be laying on you right now...mmm!"

Said boy's cheeks flared bright red as Zelda also chimed in,

"Honestly, I don't even think Ike will be able to keep himself in his pants at this gorgeous sight."

Marth squeezed his eyes shut, face red in embarrassment,

_"LADIES!!!"_

The two women laughed before one grabbed Marth's left hand while the other grabbed his right, tugging the flustered bluenette towards them.

"Time to pick out a tie Cute-Stuff!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone once more for reading...I am sad that the next chapter will be the final chapter of this story, because I really loved writing it! 
> 
> But, as I said last chapter, I have more works in store! So, stay tuned! 
> 
> For now, enjoy Chapter 12! 
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Author's Note 
> 
> I'm so very proud of all my hard work in creating all of this... 
> 
> And, I cannot thank all of you enough for being supportive with your reading, kudos, and comments...even if it's just a few of you, I'm just truly happy I can make you smile with my story. 
> 
> I am so very melancholy that it is finally ending, because I love it so very much and cherish it with all my heart. 
> 
> Warning: it's quite long 
> 
> But, hey, 
> 
> All finales are, right? ;)

Adjusting his wrestling singlet to where it was most comfortable, albeit the annoying tightness of the uniform, Ike proceeded to reach down and pick up his headgear sitting inside his locker.

After warming up with his teammates, the bluenette made a quick run back to the locker room to retrieve his helmet and to relieve himself one last time before his championship tournament this morning.

He was about to strap on said protection onto his head when he heard running footsteps approach him from behind.

Barely getting a chance to turn around, the wrestler suddenly had a grinning Marth ramming into his stomach.

Surprised, the older student stumbled back a bit before enveloping his arms around his boyfriend.

"What are you doing here? Your coach won't be too happy if his star pupil is late to his warm up," Ike chided playfully as he continued to hold the other boy close.

The teal-haired athlete snuggled into the taller male before looking up at him with his bright, sapphire eyes.

"I just wanted to give you a good luck hug...," Marth glanced to the side before looking back up at his love shyly,

"...and kiss."

The older athlete chuckled at that before touching noses with the younger male,

"You are _so_ cute..." he whispered softly to the other before leaning in and giving the shorter bluenette a long, passionate kiss.

Marth gave into it, raising his hands and placing them on either side of Ike's face as he pulled the other downward.

Ike smirked softly at the the younger boy's attempt at dominance before he sneaked a hand downward and groped the biology student in between his legs.

"EEEK!"

Breaking the kiss as his cheeks burned crimson, Marth stared wide eyed at his laughing boyfriend.

 _"IIIIKE!"_ The boy wined,

" Your...," Marth glanced around to make sure they were alone before whispering harshly, _"sexual innuendos_ ruined the moment!"

Pulling the flustered fencer back towards him, the engineering student had the two of them brush noses once more.

"Oh, and is that such a bad thing?" Ike whispered huskily to the other.

The younger athlete bit his lip as he whimpered quietly in arousal, his eyes locking with those mischievous, cobalt orbs,

_"Yes!"_

Laughing quietly, the taller bluenette brought his bashful boyfriend into one more kiss before he had to release him, knowing his squad's first match was about to start in just a few minutes.

"Okay, baby, I gotta go now. I love you, and I'll see you in an hour, okay?"

Marth nodded before hugging Ike around his neck,

"You promise to kick ass?" The younger whispered, cheeks tinting pink at his unusual cussing.

The wrestler smirked at that before hugging the other around the waist tightly,

"Oh, you know I will. Just, for you sweetheart."

The biology student giggled before letting the other go, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

The darker bluenette winked at the shorter male before finally strapping on his headgear and making his way out towards the wrestling arena.

* * *

"Ike! IIIIIke! _IKE!"_

Wiping off his sweaty face with his hand towel, said man turned away from his teammates and their happy discussion over their championship win against Riverside State University.

He looked ahead to find a young girl charging her way over to him.

With a gasp, the bluenette dropped his towel so he could wrap an overly excited Mist into his arms.

"You did _amazing!"_ Said girl exclaimed as she hugged her older brother tightly.

With a chuckle, the wrestler squeezed his sibling just as tight. He was so happy to see her.

"I didn't even know you were coming! Home is so far from here!"

The light brunette chuckled at her brother's surprise. Although Ike transferred to Smash University, Mist chose to remain home instead of following her brother and therefore attends Crimea University as a freshman college student.

Releasing the hug and holding the older male at arm's length, the nineteen-year-old looked up at him, blue eyes aglow,

"Dad wanted to come, too! But, unfortunately his lame business job had a last minute complication that he had to attend to without much of a choice...However, he still wanted me to let you know he grants you all the luck in the world and hopes you win! WHICH YOU DID!"

Laughing at his younger sibling's chatter, Ike glanced up at the clock on the wall, suddenly realizing Marth's fencing match was about to begin in just under ten minutes.

"Hey, so we gotta get moving 'cause Marth's fencing tournament starts in a few."

The shorter girl gasped at that,

"DOES THAT MEAN I FINALLY GET TO MEET YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"

Blushing darkly, Ike nodded as he pushed his sister along. He glanced back at his wrestling squad partners who were snickering at him playfully after Mist's incredibly loud outburst.

As they made their way through the connecting hallway from the wrestling stadium to the basketball courts and fencing circle, the younger girl stopped her sibling for a moment,

"Wait, Ike..."

Said male turned, looking down at his little sister in concern.

"Is everything alright, Mist?"

The girl nodded quickly before she reached into her light brown purse,

"Oh, yes! I just...wanted to give you something for your...dance later this evening."

Carefully, the Crimean college student pulled out what appeared to be a velvety, thin, dark green cloth that contained beautiful gold etching on both of its ends.

She then held it out to her brother, letting him take it.

"It's a headband...and I-I know it may seem a bit of an odd accessory to wear to a ball, but I saw it hidden in Mom's memory box that Dad holds onto, and I know we aren't allowed to go through such things since her passing, but it suddenly made me think of you and—,"

"I love it."

The babbling girl looked up at the engineering student, grinning widely,

"Really?"

Ike chuckled before he patted his sister's head gently.

"Yes, of course...I understand why Dad holds onto many of her memories in secret, but...I'm glad you're entrusting me with one of them. I'm not sure why Mom would have such a wonderfully made item in the first place, but it will be sublime to have her with me in spirit at the dance tonight...especially with how nervous I actually am for it."

Smiling kindly, Mist gave her brother a curious glance,

"What do you mean, 'nervous?' Didn't know such a word was in your vocabulary."

Giving a soft smirk, the older male explained as he and his sister started walking again,

"It's a bit complicated...I'm actually worried about things that I'd never even consider fretting over before. Like, if my outfit is perfect enough, or if Marth's boutonnière is the right color...what if I make a fool of myself dancing with him, or what if I screw up somehow, or—."

Placing her hand delicately on the stressful male's forearm, the teenager got her older brother to stop his anxious rambling.

She looked up at him, confidence shining in her eyes.

"Ike. Relax. I am sure everything will be absolutely amazing tonight. Things will fall into place and be so much better than you are expecting. Believe me."

Letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, the bluenette looked down at his sister, smiling gratefully at her reassuring words.

"Now, come on. Your Prince Charming is probably looking for your face in the stands as we speak."

* * *

Grunting in frustration, Lucina shifted backwards as her weight was pushed at the impact of her opponent's hit to her Sabre.

As they released their weapons from each other, the other fencer went to jab at the young girl once more. However, the bluenette twirled gracefully out of the way before hitting the blade of her own sword perfectly into her combatant's side. 

The official watching over them suddenly held up a hand.

Both students composed themselves before saluting one another and their overseer.

"With a final hit from Smash University's Lucina, gaining her the win of 15 points to 10, both schools are now left in a tie of two wins each."

Cheers came from their university's crowd behind the freshman college student as she reached over and shook the other fencer's hand. 

Exiting the platform, the long-haired bluenette removed her Epee mask as she grinned at her teammates.

Jagen came over and patted her shoulder, congratulating his young fencer on her win as the older boy's hugged her.

"That was wonderful, Lucina. Especially that last bit...you're gonna be even better than me one day, I guarantee it."

The young girl looked up to see Marth giving her a kind smile as he gathered up his gear.

She grinned with a small blush as she gave him her thanks, feeling so honored to be given such a compliment from the expertly skilled senior college student.

The biology student hugged her over the shoulders for a moment before pulling on his Epee mask.

Just as he was about to walk out, Cain clamped his larger hands onto the younger male's shoulders,

"Go get-'em tiger," he whispered encouragingly before gently pushing the shorter male forward.

Grinning behind his mask, Marth finally made his way into the piste where he took his stance behind the on-guard line.

Looking up, he suddenly gulped.

The opponent he was up against was the same one who brutally beat Cain last year.

Said red-head grit his teeth at this same realization. He should've expected this since they were once more up against Sega State University's fencing club, but he hadn't seen the dark haired, grotesque male up until now.

In all honesty, the older fencer thought the guy had already graduated.

Or, that's what he had hoped for anyway.

_'Shit.'_

Turning his attention back to his teammate, Cain watched as the two saluted themselves and the official before beginning round one.

* * *

Panting heavily behind his mask, Marth winced up at his rival as the other retracted his Sabre from the bluenette's aching side.

Holding up a hand once more, the official marked that as the end of round two.

Gharnef was already up by thirteen points compared to Marth's mere eleven.

The two students had a moment to regain their poise before they had to salute once more.

Without warning, the aggressively known student leaned forward and jabbed the teal-haired fencer hard into his left side, causing Marth to stumbled back in surprise.

Biting back a whimper of pain, the young fencer steadied himself before dodging another forceful hit towards his stomach.

 _'Dammit...he only needs one more hit to win,'_ the Smash University student thought to himself worriedly.

Without knowing it, Cain growled to himself on the floor at the same time Ike was growling in the stands at the other combatant's obvious dirty play.

"I swear to God, if Marth doesn't beat this guy's ass I'm going to do it myself."

Mist looked up at her brother's quiet rage before looking down at the fencing arena in concern.

The teal-haired athlete could easily be seen favoring his left side as he tried his best not to limp.

Gharnef nailed him pretty badly.

But, the bluenette refused to give up.

Thinking he already had the win, the opposing fencer went in for a simple blade hit to Marth's side.

But, said boy blocked it with his own Sabre before taking an opening and jabbing the truculent athlete in the stomach.

Smirking under his Epee mask, the 22-year-old twisted out of the way when his combatant tried landing another hit.

Which then gave the younger student another wonderful opening, where Marth used the blade of his Sabre to not only hit Gharnef once, but twice on his side and shoulder before getting back into a proper stance.

Now, both males were even in scoring.

The tension between the audiences and the two rivals couldn't even be sliced with the sharpest of knives.

Both students suddenly charged forward, with Marth jumping up and getting a clear hit on his opponent's open shoulder just as the latter hit him hard on his already injured left side, eliciting a yelp from the bluenette.

Everyone gasped as Marth stumbled, almost losing his footing as he started limping on his left side once more.

Then, there was silence.

The official stepped forward, giving the athletes a moment to salute before clearing his throat.

"A most powerful hit indeed from Sega State University's Gharnef...," He began, where the rival crowd started cheering.

The biology student bit his lip under his mask, preparing to face this extremely hard defeat.

"However," the official continued, and everyone silenced.

"Due to our well respected 'Right of Way' rule, Smash University's Marth Lowell managed to defeat such a hard hit by managing his time just a few seconds earlier than his opponent's. With that, this young man has awarded his school the state championship!"

The winning bluenette's eyes widened under his mask as he watched Gharnef storm away without much as a handshake as the crowd behind him went into an uproar.

After receiving a congratulations from the official, Marth ripped off his Epee mask as he half ran and half limped over to his awaiting team.

Cain was the first to embrace him, practically squeezing the life out of the younger fencer as he nearly lifted him off the ground.

"You did it kiddo! Fuck, I'm so damn proud of you!"

Letting the boy down, Jagen and the rest of the group circled around the bluenette, praising him greatly for pulling through even with his injury.

As everyone began to calm down, both the red-head and MK smirked at Marth before they spun the shorter male around.

Grinning from ear to ear, standing at the corner end of the bleachers, was Ike. He was holding a small bouquet of roses that he spontaneously bought from a flower vendor walking through the stands.

Being pushed gently from his two comrades from behind, the teal-haired fencer gave a short laugh before he sprinted his way over to his boyfriend, ignoring the pain blossoming in his side as he lept onto him.

Shoving the roses off to his smirking sister, the darker bluenette opened his arms as he caught the younger male in his own before spinning him around.

Wrapping his legs around the taller male's waist and his arms around Ike's neck, Marth hugged his love tightly.

The former mushed his face into the fencer's neck as he squeezed him just as tight as he muffled out,

"Oh God, baby that was _so amazing!_ You... _God_ I love you. I'm so so so _so fucking_ proud. You showed that asshole not to mess with your fine ass. That...ugh! That was incredible!" 

Marth giggled into those spikes of royal blue hair before the face it belonged to inched closer to his own.

Tears pricked in the corner's of the shorter male's eyes at the admiration shining in those cobalt ones below him.

Slowly, the two leaned in to one another and held a long, heated kiss.

It was just the two of them in that moment, enjoying their wins and their love for each other.

Until whistles were suddenly heard from beside them.

Releasing their kiss, the two suddenly remembered that they were technically in the center of the gymnasium.

Making out in front of everyone.

They blushed darkly, where Marth took that moment to hide his face in Ike's neck.

However, instead of finding a way out of the embarrassment, the wrestler stuck his tongue out at their friends before pushing the younger student's head away from his shoulder with his own and going back to kissing him sweetly.

Tomato faced, Marth squeaked in surprise before he had no other choice but to lean into it once more.

Chrom and Lucina were smirking at each other in amusement at the whole ordeal when suddenly the former felt a tap behind his back.

Turning around, the older male had a blush of his own crawling its way up his cheeks and to his ears.

Wide, hazel eyes blinked up at him, adorned with a sweet smile that always swept the flustered bluenette off his feet.

"You did amazing today, too, Chrom...like always..." Robin complimented sincerely, trailing off as she nervously tucked a white silver strand of hair behind her ear.

Trying to ignore his sudden bashfulness, the junior college student smiled kindly at his friend, who's cheeks were pink, as well,

"W-Well...thank you Robin...I-I...uh," scratching the back of his head, azure eyes met hazel as the two students awkwardly stared at each other.

Sighing in exasperation, Lucina quietly walked her way around to Robin's back and smirked.

Before purposely bumping her side into the girl's back, causing the pigtailed student to fall forward into Chrom.

Where both friends’ lips accidentally mashed into one another.

Catching Robin in his arms, the taller male stared wide eyed at her as the two of them continued to kiss.

Then, the silver haired student shut her eyes and pulled the bluenette towards her as she leaned more into it.

Taking that as his cue, Chrom closed his eyes as well, holding the other close as they quietly made out.

Placing Marth back onto the ground, Ike joined him in watching as the other two students finally accepted their compassionate love for one another.

Then, the blue couple looked at themselves, and grinned. 

Everyone was happy.

* * *

_'In and out...In and...out.'_

Gulping nervously as he pat down his blazer and pants one last time, Ike held Marth's boutonnière in one shaking hand as he knocked on the door with the other.

Inside, the other bluenette was just as nervous, combing through his hair, checking over his own periwinkle tie one last time before pulling on his cream colored dress shoes just as he heard the knock at the door.

Gasping quietly, the teal-haired student got up from his couch before walking over and opening his front door.

Cobalt eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Dressed in his shiny, pearl white tuxedo, blue hair neatly brushed and resting just above his shoulder's, the biology student was nothing but stunning to the older male in the doorway.

Biting his lip, Ike's eyes suddenly pricked with tears as he admired the shorter bluenette.

With a shaky breath, he gently caressed his hand through the other's soft hair before resting it just below the fencer's chin.

"Y-You are...so _beautiful_...I-I..."

The usually stoic male hiccuped quietly, unable to contain his boyfriend's beauty.

Gracing a small smile of his own, Marth took that same moment to fondly adore his lover.

Adorned in his full black tuxedo, with his scarlet tie and boutonnière, Ike looked ravishing.

And, the dark green, satin headband resting under his royal blue locks above his forehead complimented his entire look perfectly.

The younger senior college student still couldn't believe he was the one that stole the heart of the gorgeous man in front of him.

"I...m-my...you...y-you're the most...most handsomest man I will _ever_ lay my eyes on...I-I..."

Both students' breaths were taken away at one another's sights, hardly able to say a word to each other.

Taking a small step inside, Ike quietly shut the door behind him as he looked back down at his love, who's mouth was slightly open in awe.

With the opportunity open, the older male bent down and took those surprised lips into his own as he pulled the dazzling boy into his arms.

Moaning quietly, Marth leaned into it as he held the other's beautifully structured face in his hands.

They let themselves have a moment, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues as they made out quietly, clearly aroused by their charming selves.

Breaking the kiss after a few minutes, breaths heavy, the blue couple shared a look, two pairs of azure eyes locking and full of lustful love.

Pulling the boy from him for a moment, the wrestler opened the plastic container that was still held in his left hand.

He reach in and plucked out the light indigo carnation before carefully pinning it to Marth's white blazer.

Said boy looked down as he did so.

He bit his lip as he looked up at the taller student, eyes suddenly becoming watery.

"Periwinkle...m-my favorite...how...?"

Ike smirked as he held one of the younger boy's hands, stroking his thumb against it,

"Let's just say I got a bit of help."

He gave his surprised boyfriend a wink before his eyes looked up,

"Oh!"

Ike suddenly jumped before he made his way into Marth's bedroom and retrieved what he was looking for.

Walking back out, he pulled the biology student towards him once more,

"Can't forget this..."

Gently and lovingly, the engineering student placed Elice's golden circlet atop the younger male's teal head.

He then smiled down at his boyfriend,

"Perfect."

They nuzzled each other's noses as they gave one another one final kiss before they gathered their things and walked hand-in-hand out the door.

* * *

Fireworks aglow, the two bluenettes walked out onto the balcony together, leaving the fun and the laughter to view the light show just above the lake beside Smash University's theatrical ball room.

Holding the other close to his side, Ike leaned against the railing as he gave Marth a soft kiss on his head.

"I love you _so_ much," he whispered softly to the biology student.

Said boy looked up to his love, his large, sapphire eyes shining bright as they reflected the scattering lights above them,

"I love you more," Marth whispered back.

Ike bent down and stole his boyfriend in a passionate kiss, just as blue, red, and gold fireworks flashed above them.

With a click, Samus smiled as she caught a shot of the blue couple in that perfect moment between them.

_'There will always be a happily ever after.'_

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note 
> 
> I feel so emotional over this story...and I hope you do too! (in a good way haha) 
> 
> Some short fun facts: 
> 
> -Hamilton is actually inspired by my own cat Ham (no seriously, his name is literally Ham and a lot of people think it's short for Hamilton).
> 
> -Oliver the pug in Chapter 1 is actually based off a real elderly pug who I dearly love at the animal hospital I volunteer at.
> 
> -The opening quote in Chapter 4 was literally pulled out from my own Microbiology textbook. 
> 
> -K.K. Slider (the vinyl records store in Chapter 10) is the actual name of the singing dog in Animal Crossing. 
> 
> -If you didn't catch the reference, Ike's favorite song is 500 Miles from the movie Benny and June (remember when Marth tried remembering the name? haha) 
> 
> (God I'm such a dork I'm so sorry)
> 
> ANYWAY 
> 
> Heads up! I do have another story with two chapters already published on my page (yes, another Ike/Marth) 
> 
> So, if you actually managed to read through my entire note, and are interested, please go enjoy my newly published chapter story! 
> 
> Elizabeth :)


End file.
